Dancing at Twilight
by ForeverLily
Summary: In the process of being edited:The first edited chapters have been put up! Elena Rosley is a witch with a tortured past. She moves to forks to escape it and meets the Cullens. What will she do when she hears about the latest crisis? DISCLAIMER: JKR and Sm own all recognizable characters! This is on temporary hiatus because I am writing the ending.
1. Of all of things to miss, it was school

Author's Note: Hello readers! I'd like to thank _fRANkiEGirL61_. You gave me the added motivation to finish this! I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I worked hard on this one. Hopefully this one will be better than the original version. For those of you who have stuck with me since chapter one of the original; I don't know how you could stand it but thanks so much! You should know that I've added on to this chapter(and the others). The plot will stay basically the same. Anyway, here it is!

Chapter one:

It was weird of being in a muggle school- that is to say, a normal school. Forks High is just a small school in a small town. Nothing odd happens here. At least, that's what I heard. After…what happened, my parents thought that it would be best if we moved to a small town.

Now that I think about it, it might be nice to escape the chaos that magic can bring. Here there are no ghosts, no poltergeists, no pixies, no Bogart's, no cauldron explosions, or spells gone awry; Just students and staff who don't really want to be here. Here the worst thing that could happen is that I fail Algebra Two, where as in Hogwarts the worst thing that could happen is that I get killed by deatheaters or cauldron explosions-which by the way, aren't fun. They take hours to clean up and days to get the smell out of your robes.

Forks high is small, even for a muggle school. Then again, I _am _used to going to school in a castle. They aren't exactly small you know.

Looking at my map I made my way to the office. I looked around. The walls were white, white and grey speckled marbles reflect the light from the fixtures, and the air smelled of disinfectant. My heart rate started to speed up as I approach the secretary. It's not that she scared me, it's that, I don't know...I guess it's because muggle life is so different. Even the way people speak to each other is different. I mean, how often do you hear muggles say something that resembles "What in Merlin's baggy pants are going on here?" I have to keep reminding myself not to call the teachers professors while meeting with them in a conference before school began.

The secretary was a rather cheery woman named Mrs. Cope. She was a thin woman with graying brown hair. A smile was plastered onto her face. At least she seemed friendly.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Cope. How can I help you hun?"

"Oh. Um, I'm Elena. Elena-"Recognition sparked in her eyes.

"Rosley. Elena Rosley right?" How did she know my name?

"Yeah. I'm Elena Rosley. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cope." I was kind of weirder out that she knew my name before I told it to her.

She smiled. "I'm sorry if I frightened you Elena. It's just that we don't get many new students in these parts. Although it seems like we've been having quite the influx of new students lately. Two students in two years. How exiting! Her name is Isabella. Perhaps you'll have her in some of you classes."

I forced myself to smile. Mrs. Cope was nice, but it had an overly cheery smile that reminded me too much of Umbridge, the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts while I was fifteen. She annoyed me. "Is that so? I can imagine that you don't get many new people moving in."

"Yes, although I don't understand why. Forks is such a nice little town…anyway, here is your schedule, and a slip for your teachers to sign. There's some things that you should know, you see here?" She pointed to the corresponding class.

"Yeah."

"It says H. H stands for Honors. S1 stands for semester one. S2 stands for semester 2. We are also implementing a new block schedule. Every class is an hour and twenty five minute block. Every day you have four blocks. On A days you'll have classes 1-4 and on B days you'll have classes 5-8. After a B day you'll switch back to A days and have those classes. Do you understand your schedule? It was explained to students last year as they were signing up for their schedules. I don't know if you did this sort of thing in…where did you go to school last year?"

I clenched my jaws. It wasn't her fault that I found her obnoxious. She didn't know that I had something like that block schedule at Hogwarts. "Yes, I understand. I had something like that in my last school."

The secretary frowned slightly. "Alright then, have a nice day! 'Sheesh. She sounds like one of those women from telemarketing companies.'

"You too ma'am."

"So polite…alright now. See you later hun."

I walked out of class, all previous annoyance forgotten, attempting to ignore the stares and make it to class. You'd think that in such a small school it would be easey to navigate the school. It's not. I had to break out the map in order to find my to class, which was Spanish three. The story was that I had started out taking French, but since I had learned it in Elementary school I thought that it was too easy and made the switch to Spanish.

I was afraid that I would be late for class. I was nervous enough as it is. I mean, I hadn't been to a muggle high school before. The last thing I needed was the added stress of getting into trouble on my first day. I made it to class just as the bell rang. I took my seat and looked around the class room. It was so different from the lecture style classrooms of Hogwarts.

Señora Garmy walked in five minutes late.

"Lo siento estoy tarde clase. Oh! Clase̕, Tenemos una estudiante Nuevo. Se llama Elena."

"_I am sorry I'm late class. Oh! Class, we have a new student! Her name is Elena." _

I sank in my seat. I closed my eyes and thought, 'Please don't call me up. Please don't call me up.'

"Elena, por favor nos dice acerca de usted mismo!"

"_Elena please tell us about yourself." _

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the front of the class room. To avoid my nervousness I stared at the snow white walls and began. Spanish isn't my best subject so I didn't want to make a fool of myself before the year had really begun.

"Me llamo Elena. Soy de Virginia. Tengo dies y siete años. Durante tres años yo fui a la escuela en Gran Bretaña. Yo aprende̕ español para tres años y hablo francés fluido porque̕ me abuela vive en Francia."

"_My name is Elena. I am 17 years old. For three years I went to school in Britain. I have been learning Spanish for three years and I speak fluent French because my Grandmother lives in France." _As quickly as I could I walked back over to my seat. I sat there blushing. I hated being called up to the front of the class. What can I say. The spot light isn't my thing. Some of us are meant for it and some us aren't. Most definatley I am not one of those that are meant for the spotlight.

A boy with a camera around his neck started taking a picture of me, but I stopped him by putting the palm of my hand over his camera lens. Did they have a school newspaper? I assumed they did because I saw two or three other people with cameras taking pictures around the school, even before classes started.

"Please refrain from taking pictures of me. I don't want my face all over the school newspaper." He persisted anyway.

"Please. Just one for the paper. Smile." Once again he started for his camera, but I was faster.

Holding up the camera, dangling it by the string he used to hold it around his neck, I said, "If you keep my face-and my face off of the school paper you can have this back. "Come on! Pleassse. just one?" Shaking my head I thought, 'Some guys just can't understand the word no. He's like a cockroach. No matter how much I say, he keeps coming back for more.'

"No." I tried to make my voice firm and authoritative. I wasn't sure exactly how well it would work but it was worth a shot.

After a sigh he relented. "Alright. Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to ask for your name." I couldn't believe that I forgot to ask. I made it a habit to know the name of everyone I meet. I just felt safer that way.

"I'm Matt. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Maybe he wasn't as annoying as he first came off to be.

Besides the the class staring at me, the rest of the day went by at a snail's pace. Sra. (Señora) Garmy gave explained the rules and expectations. The rules are the one thing that remain consistent between schools. You would not believe how exited I was to finally feel normal. Yet, it was still indescribably boring. I think I'd rather watch grass grow. When the bell rang for the lunch I almost ran to the cafeteria. Lunch turned out to be so much more interesting than I ever could have hoped.

Walking around the nearly freezing cafeteria brought back memories of the horrid cafeteria food. Only a lunch lady could make burnt rice. How do you make burnt rice anyway? If you overcook it it's supposed to get soft and mushy, not blackened and hard as rock. But as soon as I saw the pizza I totally forgot all of that. Having been going to school in the wizarding world, I had been totally deprived of pizza for way to long.

After buying my pizza I looked around for any empty seat. Among the sea of unfamiliar faces were two people who I recognized as Angela and Ben. I had some classes with Angela, and she said that she had a boyfriend so I figured that was him. They waved at me and motioned next to them.

"Hi!" I managed to squeak, despite my shyness.

"Hi. It's Elena right?" Ben greeted me.

"I'm guessing that you know I'm-"

"That you're new?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. How did you…?"

He laughed. "New travels fast in such a small town." No kidding. I had been in town for only three days and the news had already gotten around.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me sit with you. I know that it's not exactly the coolest thing to do."

Angela shook her head. "New kids aren't exactly a common occurrence around here. You should see how the guys are looking at you." Out of curiosity I looked around. She was right. Blushing, I suddenly found my pizza very interesting. I went back to nibbling my pizza and we ate in silence.

Suddenly Angela gasped. "I can't believe I've been so rude. I've forgotten to introduce you introduce you to my friends.

She stood up. The person to Bens left is Mike Newton. He waved. "Hi Elena."

"Hello."

"This is Eric Yorki."She pointed in his direction.

"I remember you. You're the guy with the camera." The _annoying_ guy with the camera. Great. He's one of her friends. Then again, maybe I'm judging him too soon.

"You sure you haven't changed your mind about the picture?"

"I'm sure." I tried to be forceful yet polite in my tone.

"I see you've met." Ben sounded like he was really trying not to laugh. He didn't succeed.

I did my best not to offend anyone. "Yes. During Spanish. He…He's made an interesting first impression."

"That's a nice way of putting it. I would've thought that you'd go for something like obnoxious or stubborn."

Eric faked hurt. "That's low man. That's low." Angela rolled her eyes.

"That's Jessica." She stopped mid-conversation and waved before continuing her conversation. I think it was about some boy.

Almost whispering she said, "And over there are the Cullens and Bella." She pointed to the next table over. After taking a deep breath she listed the Cullens. " The one with the Bronze hair is Edward. The pixie like girl is Alice, next to her is Jasper, the big one is Emmett, the blonde next to him is Rosalie. Bella is the one with auburn hair and brown eyes. She's the one next to Edward. "It was kind of creepy. The whole table turned at the exact same time and looked at me. My instincts were telling me to run. I shook my head in hopes of clearing it. It didn't work.

'Hm…There's something odd about the Cullens. I can't put my finger on it.' Then recited a few rules that I learned to abide by. 'Think about what you see. It may only be small part of the big picture, but it'll give a hint as to what you're looking at. Then observe your surroundings. Next collect data. Find out what others know. Lastly put the pieces together to form a hypothesis. Now what do I see…' I chewed my pizza slowly as I was thinking. 'Let's see…they're pale. All of them have the same golden eyes. Their features are just too perfect to be human. I wonder if they're part veela…' Once again I looked at them. But this time It was more closely.

'They're all picking at their food, with the exeption of Bella. The one who's name that I think is Edward slid his tray-which was nearly completely full of food to Bella. Jasper looked like he was in pain. I don't have enough evidence make an assumption. I still think that there's something odd about them.'

"Earth to Elena." I gasped and turned towards Angela.

"Sorry. I just got caught up in own thoughts."

"That's cool. We all do it sometimes. There's no need to apologize." Ben shrugged. Just as he finished the word apologize the bell rang. I stood up grabbed my tray, threw it away, I walked towards the door.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late!" In my haste to get out the door I tripped. They laughed. I heard another chuckle next to me. I turned to see Edward Cullen. He offered me his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks. Unfortunatley I never grew out of my clumsiness."

"That's alright. My girlfriend is the same way."

Glancing up at the clock I was reminded that I was running late for class. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm running late for Chemistry. I've got to go."

"It was nice meeting you Elena." Man I'll never get over how creepy it is that everyone knows my name before meeting me.

"You too." With a quick wave I ran off to class.

Author's Note#2: Hey readers! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working on a research project for school so I've had little time for much else. On top of that I've been trying to make my chapters longer so my chapters are gonna take longer to type, hopefully it'll be worth it. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster the updates will be.


	2. Suspicions

Author's Note: Hi! I hope you like the beta-ed version of this chapter. Speaking of betas and beta-ing, I would like to thank my new beta Maruader's Fifth Wheel. Sorry about the short length of this one, I'll make the next one longer.

Chapter 2

My instincts had to be right. There is something off about the Cullens, or at the least, Edward. being within a five foot radius made me want to run for the hills. After having contact with him I came to another realization. He wasn't human, his aura told me that much. I'm not sure what it was but something was off. It disconcerted me. Not knowing who-or in this case what I'm dealing with isn't comfortable for me, especially with my past experiences.

There's one disadvantage about thinking about something too hard in school. It's that you have a tendency to walk into walls. That's exactly what I did as I pondered what I had come to nickname, "Forks' mystery". I had walked right into the white painted walls and banged my head into it.

"Ow!" Are you alright?

I slowly backed away from the wall, still rubbing my forehead. It was throbbing. I really was beginning to loathe my clumsiness.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. "I'm alright. I do this sort of thing all the time." I blushed.

" It's okay. I do too."

He looked at me skeptically.

"It's true." I muttered, and started to twirl my hair around with my index finger. I_do_do that sort of thing all of the time. Usually I do it when I'm thinking too hard, but sometimes it happens when I'm just being careless.

"Maybe it would be best if we could stop meeting like this."

"Yeah. It's like you're a bad luck charm." I covered my mouth realizing what I had just said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Darn my tendency to put my foot in my mouth!

He simply smiled. "It's alright." Then he muttered, "You have no idea." I pretended that I hadn't heard him.

Bella elbowed Edward. At first I didn't think he noticed, then he looked at her and saw the annoyed expression on her face. He sighed.

"Where are you heading?" I asked while brushing off my jeans.

"We're off to chemistry." Bella replied

"Me too!" It looks like I'll know two people now.

We continued walking until we found the classroom. We sat down and took our seats just as the bell rang. Darn my clumsiness, it's always making me late.

Edward, of course, sat next to Bella. I rarely saw them apart. He was leaning over in his seat and whispering something in her ear. She laughed a little. Then he said something else and Bella suddenly sobered. She looked directly at me. I looked around me and realized that it had to be me. 'What is going on?' I wondered.

Edward looked at me as well, for a few seconds, and then looked away and said something to Bella. For some reason I got the feeling that they were talking about me. Then I remembered that I knew how to read lips. Concentrating for a moment I managed to get a few words out of the conversation.

"Elena…suspicious….close… receptive…more than…" What the heck was that supposed to mean? How could he know that I'm suspicious? And exactly what was I close to figuring out? I certainly had no idea. All I had were a few half baked guesses. I couldn't even really call them hypotheses because I had no bases for them. They were all just based on what I could admit to be circumstantial evidence and that I think that the Cullens were entirely human -and I couldn't even be sure of that! There was just a small difference. At least I know that I was on the right track…wherever that may lead. Edward looked at me with confusion on his face.

(A/N: This is where I was planning on ending. I decided to be nice and extend this little chappie.)

The class settled down as our teacher greeted the class. I pretended to pay attention, but all I heard was _ wonk wonk wonk wonk wonk wonk_, like on Charlie Brown. Predictably, the class wound back up as soon as we were given our worksheet and given permission to work with our neighbors.

I was hoping to simply blend into the background. Instead I was almost instantly bombarded with questions from various classmates that I was most certainly not prepared to answer.

"What was the name of the school you went to?"

"Did you have friends there?"

"What were they like?"

"Did you want to come back?"

"Why did you come back?"

All of these comments swirled around me. It felt like they were strangling me. I couldn't think about going back. Images of the final battle swirled around my mind. I had killed two people. I was a monster! At the thought of killing two people I had a panic attack and passed out.

I woke up in a room that I could only assume was the nurses's office. The scent of disinfectant surrounded me. Next to me was a chair. I hadn't noticed it before. Just as I woke up Edward and Bella had walked into the room. Why was he looking for me? When he saw me turn to his direction he uncrossed his legs and stood up. He walked over to my bed. I sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing my ankles. I was kind of embarrassed. Edward had seen me injure myself three times in a single day. Not meeting his eyes I asked, "What happened?"

"You passed Mike volunteered to carry you here. What happened?"

I responded. "I was…overwhelmed…I was reminded of something that had happened and I passed out. It's hard to think about." I looked away. There's no way I would spill my secrets to a stranger.

Both Edward and Bella looked at each other I was it confusion or was it in confirmation of something? "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Suddenly Edward gasped, remembering something, then relaxed again.

Leaning back in his seat he began to speak. "My family…"

"Yes?"

"To be honest I wasn't sure it would be a good idea to ask you this but…my family would like to invite you over to our home after school. We would like to welcome you to Forks. We were going to invite the rest of your family, but Dad talked to them and said they were busy." Despite the fact that inviting people new to the neighborhood seemed like a pretty normal thing to do, I sensed that there was an alternative motive. My eyebrows creased. "Why did you think that this is such a bad idea?"

"I thought they might scare you away. My family can be a bit…over enthusiastic." Bella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Don't let him scare you. They're not that bad…except for Alice. But you've seen her in your classes right? That's just how she is. In any case, they really do just want to welcome you to Forks."

"Thanks for the invitation. I'll be there." I smiled. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out more about the Cullen family.

With a sigh he muttered, "I thought you say that." Then more loudly he said his goodbye. "I'll see you later then." Before I could say goodbye back they had left.


	3. Who are you?

Author's Note: I have finally decided to go back and edit this chapter. I've only changed a few small things in this chapter, though I might change more in others. It has been nearly four years since I started this version of DAT, and I needed to make it better for both you and me!

Chapter 3:

After school I met 'the family' at their house. Wait, why did I say it like that? I sound like I'm engaged. One thing that had worried me was how easily they had broken into my car. I mean, it was locked! I was sure of it. 'Oh well' I sighed. It doesn't look like he stole anything. I decided not to worry about it-what's the point of worrying about something that never happened? It's a rule I had learned to live by during the war-I'd go nuts otherwise!

The instructions that I found on my dashboard when I entered my little run down car were not easy to follow. All it said was that they lived in the woods and listed turns to make. But, how was I supposed to figure out when to make the turns when everything looks exactly the same?

That was the main source of dread and I couldn't get it to go away. Sometimes things live in the woods that humans didn't know about, and they could range from unicorns to centaurs and other, darker things. The thought that kept nagging at was, why do they live that far in? Are they simply nature enthusiasts like they claim to be?

After spending nearly thirty minutes searching for the house I finally found it. When at last I saw a house in the distance I was so relieved. I was getting tired of trying find my way in the woods on a stormy day. The rain cut down my visibility, which, kind of scared me because it's very difficult to dodge trees when you're sliding in the mud.

Their house was…astonishingly gorgeous. Unsurprisingly, the grass around the house was a lush, dark green. Trees surrounded the property like a wall of protection. There was no other way to describe the house other than open. There were windows everywhere and the high ceilings made it look even more open. I couldn't help but wonder what that said about the Cullens.

When I knocked on the door a stunningly gorgeous woman opened the door. She had caramel hair and eyes like Edward's. There was a light in her eyes that told me that she was a motherly type of person. A man with blonde hair and eyes that shone with that same sort of quality walked up to the door and put his arm around Mrs. Cullen's waist- he must have been Dr. Cullen.

Mrs. Cullen spoke first. "Welcome to our home! I am Esme Cullen. "

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I flashed her a quick smile because I wanted to look friendly-sometimes one smile could go along way during a first meeting.

"Please call me Esme."

The man walked up to me and held out his hand. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and please, call me Carlisle."

"Pleasure to meet your both." I said, shaking his hand. Carlisle motioned for me to step inside.

"The pleasure is ours. Edward has told us a lot about you!"

"Oh has he?" I tried to be polite, but it came out as a slightly sarcastic question. What I was thinking and what I meant to say had blurred. What if I had given away my suspicion?

All he did was smile. "They are waiting for you in the living room." He led the way.

The inside of his house was a gorgeous as the outside. It was an odd combination of sleek and modern and antiquated. The hallways were lined with paintings and portraits that ranged from recent to ancient looking. Several had images of what looked like Carlisle. But, that couldn't be right. Some of them looked as if they had been painted several hundred years ago. Maybe it was just a family resemblance…

When we walked into the room Alice and Edward, as well as the rest of their siblings were waiting for me. Alice walked over and hugged me. "You're finally here. It's so nice to finally clear the air!" What did she mean by that?

When Edward greeted me I couldn't help but notice Bella's absence. From watching them at school I had assumed that they were joined at the hip."Hello Elena."

"Hi Edward." Although I wanted to ask where Bella was, I decided that it wasn't any of my business.

"You've met Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper right?"

I nodded. "Yes I have. It's good to see you all again." They all just kind of mumbled something that sounded like, "It's good to see you too." For a moment we just sat there in an awkward silence.

Finally Alice spoke up, breaking the silence. "How do like Forks so far?"

"It's…quiet. Forks is much smaller than what I'm used to."

"Boring is more like it." Emmett laughed.

"That's one way to put it. You'd be surprised. No matter where you are you're going to get bored-there were times I was bored even when I was sharing a dorm with several other girls."

"What's your impression of Forks?" Jasper spoke for the first time since I had met him.

"Like I said, it's quiet. I've never been to a school with under two thousand people before. The public school I went to was overcrowded. Even the boarding school had around two thousand students because it was for middle school through juniors." It was close enough to the truth to not come across as a lie.

"The reason we invited you here, besides getting to know you, was to make sure to dispel some rumors. We wouldn't want to scare you off." Edward smiled a crooked smile that seemed to betray some sort of irony that I had missed.

"What do you mean?" Was this my chance to finally confirm my suspicions (even if they aren't very well defined yet).

"What have you heard?"

I could feel my shyness taking over again. For some reason I felt guilty admitting that I had heard these things. "People say that you're…odd, you never go school on sunny days, you don't associate much with the rest of your school, and that the only person outside of your family that you really associate with is Bella Swan. _That _I can see is true."

"What do you think about us? All rumors aside, of course."

How could answer this question without offending them? "I think that you are unusual. No matter what the task is you do it effortlessly. I don't think that it's that strange for you to skip school on sunny days. They're so rare here-it doesn't surprise me that you want to take advantage of it. What I do think is strange is that you're always so cold. But then again, you probably just have a circulatory problem. What are the odds of you all having it? You're adopted, right?" I knew that it sounded strange that I was talking like that, but I had forgotten that there were other people besides me in the room. As I was in mid thought, something occurred to me. They reminded me of a story my Grandma told me, about the Stregoni Benefici. The 'good vampires' who were civilized. They kept order and protected the people who lived in the surrounding area. They had pale, cold skin, incredible strength and speed, and bright red eyes. It was then that I realized that they looked a lot like the vampires in a textbook passage I read.

Something stopped my thought process. I could swear I felt someone prodding my mind, but who? I'm in a room full of…

Edward tensed. It had to be him. Are they really wizards? Or are they the Stregoni Benifici of legend? Just in case I was right and Edward was really probing into my mind thought, 'Edward, if you are in my head, say something.'

"Who are you?" Edward whispered fiercely.

"Who are you?" I countered.

"Say it. You know exactly who we are."

"You're vampires." I said it without hesitation. Why was I doing this? I could be such a Gryffindor sometimes…what was I thinking? I could have just put myself in danger!

"Tell them how you know."

"My Grandmother is from Italy. She told me about the Stregoni Benefici. Also, you reminded of certain legends I've read." They all stared at me.

"What? I'm perfectly capable of cracking open a book." That is what a Ravenclaw does best.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked as Alice smiled knowingly.

"I am…"

Author's Note: What did you think? I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter to you. I hope you liked this chapter because I lost the original version of this chapter and had to write it from memory. I changed and added some parts to it. Let me know what you think! I beg for your reviews! Once again, I'll recognize all of my reviewers in my next chapter. I'll try hard to get the new chapter to you soon! Thanks to all of my readers an reviewers. I love you all!

-lillyflower's revenge


	4. Of Witches and Vampires

Chapter 4:

"That's an interesting question. But I think a better one is why are _you_ here?" I waited to see what their reaction was. Personally, I loved seeing them confused for once in their vampire existence.

It was Emmett who responded first. "Will you just answer the question?"

"Manners Emmett!" Carlisle Cullen walked into the room and frowned at the harsh nature of his son's question.

"Forgive my son, he's a bit impatient." He chuckled. "All we wish to know is if you are threat-I just want to ensure the safety of my family." He gave a reassuring smile-the kind that doctors give to a nervous patient.

I raised an eye brow. "Ah…this is an interrogation, isn't it?" How could I not recognize an interrogation until too late? I figured it out as soon as we started talking, but I should have known before I stepped into their house.

"We don't mean you any harm-" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's call it what it is. This is an interrogation." I could tell from his aura that he was a fairly good natured person, so I doubted that he would be much of a threat to me. "I do believe that you don't mean any harm. Before I tell you anything, you have to swear that you won't judge until I finish." I looked at them expectantly as I waited for their answers as I watched confusion pass through their faces.

Carlisle spoke first."I speak for my family when I say that we will not pass judgment on you."

I swallowed, dreading talking about…it- talking about my magical life still hurt. "I… am a witch." I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see their reaction. For a moment the Cullens all stood there, slack-jawed.

"Objection!" Emmet shouted. Rosalie slapped him on the arm. Was Emmett always like this? Somehow I doubted that he was a teenager, so why was he acting so immaturely. Was it all an act?

"That's not possible." Jasper whispered.

"Really? Just like it's impossible for vampires to exist? If I were a vampire I would think _very_ carefully about what is fact and what is fiction." Needless to say I was frustrated that a room full of supposedly mythical creatures wouldn't even consider the possibility that others exist.

The room was silent for a second."So you're saying that you really are witch?" I nodded, waiting for the accusations, the fear, the name calling. If they were vampires, they probably remembered the witch hunts. "We believe you," Edward answered my unspoken thoughts.

What was I supposed to say at that point? All I could do is give an explanation. I did owe it to them because I did probably give them a bit of scare when I discovered what they are. "Telling people you're a witch is probably a bit like telling someone that you're a vampire-I imagine you'd normally get fear mixed with hatred. Although there was a time when we helped muggles, they began to be frightened, jealous, and paranoid and forced us to go into hiding until they forgot about us. There's a reason why muggles (non magical people) tried to imitate our potions for so long, you know. We were never really forgotten, you know, although we say that we have."  
"Why aren't you running?" Edward looked at me strangely.

This time Jasper spoke, with a curiosity in his eyes. "You haven't asked about our diets yet."

"I was wondering about that," I admitted. "I also couldn't help but notice your eyes…they're not red." Wait to state the obvious.

Alice smiled and gave Edward a smug expression that just reeked of 'I told you so', although I had no idea what if would have been about.

"Our eyes are this color because of our diets. We like to call ourselves vegetarians because we don't drink human blood." What did they drink?

"Animal blood," was Edward's simple answer. How did they get used to the incomplete answers he gives? Once I thought about it, it makes Forks the perfect location for vampire 'vegetarians'

"Not to be rude but, why are you here?"

I shrugged. "Life happens. I needed to get away for a while."

"From what?" Jasper had this look on his face, like, "What could a teenager need to run from."

"Not important for you to know. Anyway, I should probably be getting home. Besides, I may have told you a bit too much already. But look, you can trust me to keep your secret. I understand your need for secrecy. I hope that you will extend the same courtesy to me. Now, have a good evening." I straightened out the wrinkles in my outfit as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Would you like a ride?" Edward asked.

"No thank you. I would like to be alone."

"You can't go without asking about our…diet." I swallowed. Not wanting to tell them. I told them that I remembered stories about the stregoni benefici but I neglected to tell them about the other stories I heard about.

"I already know. Or I suppose I should say guess. You're vegetarians. I know your father is."

"How?" Carlisle looked at me with curiosity.

I grabbed a seat in the kitchen and sat down.

"My Grandmother told me stories that were passed down from my great, great, great, great…well you get the point, grandmother. She was Italian. You see, she had kept a journal that was meant for her eyes only, but when she died her daughter found it and read it, thinking it was just a fictional story. She was fascinated with the legends of vampires, angels, and werewolves-It wasn't a hobby that her family would have supported, so she wrote the legends down instead. Once she said she said swore that she saw a vampire because his physical appearance matched the legends, but she was confused. He had the oddest colored eyes…she described them as 'honey laced with gold'." Elena smiled. She would have liked to have known the woman-she was clever.

"She came up with all of these theories. One said that vampires secretly ruled the world, and there were many others. She took her secrets to the grave, knowing that no one would believe her stories. I didn't believe them until I found out that I'm a witch. Then, well, if I could be a witch, then why can't you be vampires?"

"You figured it out faster than Bella!" Emmett exclaimed.

Elena shrugged. "Maybe. But then, I had help."

"So did Bella," Emmett pointed out. Edward glared at him and he shut up. That was good to know, Edward is not someone to mess with, and his weakness is Bella. Not that it took a genius to figure that out.

"So Elena-"Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hold that thought." She checked her phone and found a text message. It was from her Mom, telling her that she needed to get home dinner. Glad for the excuse to leave this awkward conversation, Elena stood up.

"That was my Mom. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Carlisle walked me to the door. "We thank you for taking the time to…reassure my family." Turning to face him, Elena smiled, before getting into her car and driving away.


	5. Fate is in the leaves

Author's Note: Hi readers! This is the **Edited **version and a few things have changed. Once again I would like to Thank Tangled Silken Traces and fRANkiEGirL61. To the rest of you-I am not happy with the lack of reviews! Tell me what you think please! Now, I would like to think my friend Anti (Anti is one of the team that makes up Anti-fangirl and her assistant) who contributed one of the ideas for this chapter. It's deviated-just a smidge. It's not to terribly far from I originally planned, so rest assured that it still matches with the overall original plot.

I'm sorry about the length, sometimes it can't be helped.

-lillyflower's revenge

Here it is!

Chapter 5:

Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'm dreaming. I mean, I deal with some pretty unrealistic stuff. Wizards, Elves, Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Pixies, Bogarts, and magic..

Over the past few days (I had only moved to forks a few days ago) my room has become my fortress of solitude. It was a weird mixture of muggle and magical stuff. On my walls I had a poster of the Weird Sisters and picture of Victor Krum-a gift from a friend. You've got to admit, he is pretty hot. I also had up my old Beatles poster. My bookshelf is what really did it for me though. Being surrounded by my books is what really comforted me. I practically lived in my books as a kid. On my shelves I had every from Hogwarts a History to Romeo and Juliet. My favorites are Emersion-A Muggleborns Guide to Wizarding Society and The Song of The Lioness Series.

For a few minutes I sat there, trapped in my own little world, daydreaming. Of what, I'll never tell. Anyway, I stayed in my own little world until I Mom's voice broke through.

"Time for dinner!" As I made my way to the stairs I walked by the picture of Uncle Ted. He was holding his fishing rod and his graying red hair was a mess. It was taken the day he was nearly eaten by a fish. You see, he loved fishing but rarely caught any himself. One day he caught a 16 pounder, which, by the way, he was totally unprepared for. My aunt Chloe thought that it was positively hilarious that my burly looking uncle was about to be gotten the better of by a fish. The laughing distracted him and he fell into the still icy spring time lake water. He came out looking like a wet dog-and smelling like one too.

My mother greeted me wearing her favorite purple polka-dotted shirt and purple skirt. On any other adult it would look like she was trying to look like a teen, but on her it looked great. Although, I do find it odd that that kind of clothing suits her considering that she's so shy. Anyway, she made me a cup of tea. I'm guessing she sensed my vibe.

Gratefully I accepted the cup of tea.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. Some guy kept trying to take pictures of me. What was his name? Michel? Michael, Mike-that's it. His name is Mike. I think he's on the school newspaper."

"That's right. I forgot that you're afraid of cameras. It's a pity really." She sighed. "You have such a pretty smile."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Mom, I'm not afraid of cameras, they just…don't like me."

"Of course dear." She said with a patronizing tone in her voice that all parents seem to have perfected.

I sat down for a second sipping my tea. Dad walked in shortly after and gave Mom a kiss on the cheek, then looked at me.

"Hey kiddo. How was your first day of school?"

Shrugging, I said, "It was okay."

I took another sip and looked in the cup. What I saw startled me and I dropped it, it's glass making a tinkling noise as it hit table top, despite the fact that it still remained intact.

An arrow, a cat...or was that a crab? Merlin! An arrow meant bad news in a letter, a cat meant treachery-if it was a crab it meant that an enemy was nearby. So…I was going to get bad news in a letter about treachery or an enemy was nearby.

"Elena? Elena. What did you see?" Mom was always the intuitive one. She always knew when I saw something, or rather, when I lying about not seeing anything.

"It's nothing." I faked a smile.

She hastily changed the subject as she brought the chicken and salad to the table.

"How was your day honey?" His answer's always the same. "He had a rough day and his boss is an idiot." Dad taught English, and occasionally subbed for a science teacher because he was originally going to teach science, and had a long list of incompetent bosses. Some were either foul tempered or stupid, and others were just crazy. His last boss, though talented at writing, was more off his rocker than Umbridge in a room full of DA members.

He was absolutely convinced that someday he would meet his long lost cousin Marvin the Martian. When we tried to point out that Marvin the Martian is a character off of Buggs Bunney he just shook his head indulgently and said that one day we'll see how 'crazy' we're being and come to our senses. It took every bit of self control that I possess to contain my laugher after hearing that one. Why was he even hired?

"Fine." Dad responded tensely. He changed the subject again. Knowing him he had meant to change the subject because he knew that something bad was happening. Although dad was always supportive he was never comfortable with the fact that I was a seer.

"Have you heard about the string of murders in London?" Now there's a better topic. (sarcasm)

"No I haven't." Mom responded.

"The police are baffled. There's no sign of a cause of death and it seems that the range of murders has been widening. The police say that over the crime scene there's a green hologram. It's always the same."

"That's awful! It's a good thing that we moved- we've all had enough of that to last a life time!" I was surprised that Mom hadn't caught on that it was Death Eaters yet.

Giving an awkward laugh I responded with, "At least this time he's not immortal." My parents stared at me in silence. Ok, maybe laughing was a bit inappropriate.

"What are you talking about?" That's right, I hadn't explained that to them.

"Never mind," I muttered, going back to picking at my salad.

After fidgeting for a little I asked to be excused and took my plate into the kitchen. While I was washing it I thought about what I had just heard. It sounded like a deatheater attack. But how would that be possible? Voldemort is dead. He's not a threat anymore. Maybe it was just a few renegade deatheaters. I would have to find out if it was anything more. If it were I would find some excuse to get my parents away from here. There's no way I can put them in danger again. I had only explained to them what death eaters were and who Voldemort was-it was all on a need to know basis. Despite that I wished it was a group of renegade deatheaters I knew deep down it was something more, something that none of us were prepared for.

Author's Note #2: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! Homework is occupying the majority of my time. I'm sorry if there's lots of mistakes but I've had type this quickly because I only have today to do it. I've only been given five days to fix my paper, finish my research, and make my presentation for my local history fair. (Which I just found out I've qualified for) Thanks for all of my readers and reviewers! Once again, I ask you to please review!


	6. I hate Newts, but I hate bad news more

Author's Note: Hi readers! Sorry about the gap between updates, but this is the chapter that I had not had written already and there was also the little issue of not having enough time or inspiration to write. Also, I'm typing this on a family laptop, which means that I have to share it with everyone else in the house. Despite those little obstacles somehow I managed to get this done. Hopefully I've done a satisfactory job of it. I hope you've enjoyed reading DAT as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I would like to thank_fRANkiEGirL _and _Tangled Silken Traces _for their reviews_. _I would also like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for not giving up on me. I would also like to thanks _xxBoyMeetsGirlxx,_ who reviewed my A/N and motivated me to finish this today.

_Disclaimer:_ I should remind you that I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or anyone or anything related to either series. That is the job of two brilliant female writers whose names are Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling.

_**I know that it has been between some of my updates so here is what has happened so far.**_

_**Previously on DAT: (aren't I funny?)**_

-Elena moves to Forks and starts school.

-She sees the Cullens and knows something is off

-Passes out

-Gets invited to the Cullens' house.

-Figures out that they are vampires and confesses that she's a witch because the Cullens suspect something is off about her.

-She finds out that Carlisle Cullen knew her great great…grandmother

-Goes home and makes a prediction(tea leaf reading)

-Finds out about a string of murders in London that sound like they may be death eater related.

Sorry that this A/N is long! That was not my intention; I just wanted to clear up some confusion.

Let me know if you think DAT is too fast paced!

Ok, I'm stopping the A/N here. Enjoy!

Do you get the joke in the name of the chapter?

_I hate newts, but I hate bad news more_

Chapter 6:

I went to school and pretended as if nothing had happened- which, by the way, was rather difficult. How do you ignore the fact that there's new activity among one of the most feared groups in your world?

Comparatively the rest of the school day was boring. We were lectured on the school and lecture rules for a second time in all of our classes. In the rest of all of our classes all we did was review. I could do all of this stuff in my sleep and I missed two years of a public school education. (Mom made me study muggle subjects on top of my Hogwarts homework.) Unless you count Jessica flirting with Mike nothing even remotely exiting happened. My day was boring. Oddly enough, I was ok with that. I had missed boredom after nearly three years of chaos. Yet, I kind of missed chaos. Most of it was controlled chaos, so in a way, it was kind of cool. I mean, what else do expect when you have a school full of children and hormonal teenagers learning to control magic?

That is, the rest of my day was boring with only one exception. I spent all of block eight being harassed by Mike Newton. Does he have a thing for new girls? I can't help but wonder because I've heard that he spent the past year trying to convince Bella Swan to go out with him. Still, you've got to feel for the boy. He's been rejected by her hundreds of times. I don't feel too bad, because now he's moved on to me. Merlin, he's worse than Creevey! Now that I think about it, they resemble each other. Both are constantly carrying around cameras and both are constantly harassing the people they have latched themselves onto. They're like leeches, they don't let go, no matter how much effort you put into shaking them off. The only difference was that Mike didn't have a brother who did the same thing. At least Collin had lessened it.

Today the source of my annoyance was him snooping through my endless bag. It was made of smooth leather, and was charmed to be able to hold an infinite amount of items. Luckily he had only come across the things you find in an ordinary muggle bag, pencils, pens, and a science text book. He had not managed to discover Fred and George's Peruvian Darkness Powder, my wand(I always have hidden in my sleeves, so there was no danger of him finding that), and the cloaks and hats that are charmed to deflect average jinxes and curses that I carry in case I am attacked near some muggles. I can defend myself against a wizard, but most muggles can't. I know I'm prone to bad luck, so I can never be too careful.

I walked up to him and tapped my foot against the marble floors, clearing my throat to announce my presence. He looked up, guilt blanketing his face.

"Would you care to explain why you are snooping around my things?"

"Uh…I…um…"

"You don't know? Let me get this straight, you woke up this morning and decided, 'I'm going to snoop through Elena's things because I have a death wish.' I hardly find that believable. So I'm going to ask you again, and this time I expect you answer honestly."

"I was just-" I was so furious I was about to curse him on an impulse, but stopped myself. I remembered that he's a muggle and he can't defend himself.

"You were just what, Mike? Going through my things? Invading my personal space?"

"You're so mysterious; I wanted to know more about you," He stuttered.

Taking a deep breath, I responded, "Get out of here Mike, go before I say or do something I may regret."

His eyes widened and he all but ran out of the hallway. With him gone I was left to gather my things in silence. When I had shoved the last of my books into my bag I got up. While getting up I had managed to trip, causing a quill to fall out of my bag.

Edward came out of nowhere and caught me.

"You really should stop doing that." He chuckled and after steadying me bent down and retrieved the quill pen with a cocked eyebrow. I raised mine in return.

"What?"

"Wizards are traditional."

"I can see that. We haven't used them in over a century. I know you might think I'm old, but I've never picked up one of these in my life."

"It's just part of being a witch," I shrugged/

"Doesn't matter to me. It just caught me by surprise." After a pause he asked, "Was Mike Newton giving you a hard time? So Mike has chosen another target. That explains why he's been leaving Bella alone."

"You really don't like the guy do you? What did he ever do to you?"

"You don't have to hear his thoughts."

"Hm…let's see if I can guess. Since you say that you don't like what he thinks about I can assume it's something unpleasant. Is it violence? No, that can't be it. A vampire, and most likely not young by human standards. You can take a little violence. Is it an inappropriate thought about your girl friend?"

Edward looked like he was ready to kill either me of Newton. I hoped it was Newton. I laughed. The fact that he was so irritated proved that I was right.

"So it is about Bella. You're jealous. The perfect Edward Cullen is actually jealous. Call the press!"

"Where does everyone get the idea that I'm perfect? First Bella, now you…you have no idea."

"Let me guess, you're a monster." He nodded his head ashamedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Look at me Edward." He looked up.

"I've seen some real monsters."

"Fenrir Greyback-now there's a monster. He's a werewolf. And no, he's not one of the shape shifters that live here. He's the real deal-silver allergy and all. He didn't take potions to control his inner wolf. He would purposefully set himself in front of young children in hopes of creating an army of werewolves. Voldemort-another monster. He searched high and low for a way to gain immortality. He tortured for the fun of it- he killed his own father in cold blood and even went low enough to attempt to kill a harmless baby." Edward was staring at me, holding his breath. His chest had stopped moving up and down.

"You Edward are far from a monster. So what if you need to drink blood? You need it to survive. You don't even drink from people! You drink from animals. You have a conscious Edward. More than that, you actually listen to it. The very fact that you call yourself a monster proves you aren't one."

"I've taken innocent lives there's. There's no redeeming that. I'm not even supposed to exist. Why do you think stories portray us as being evil?"

"You think you're the only one who's killed? I've had taken some myself-and mourned their losses. You did it out of necessity and feel guilty about it. And Edward, both of us are meant to exist. That's why we're here. We're just different. That's okay. And honestly, who cares what muggles come up with? Personally I think some of the things they write about us are hlilariouse! Look at the thing with witches having green skin! That's hilarious! I'd love to actually find a witch with green skin. She'd probably get an interview with the prophet." I grew serious again. "Look, you are what you are. You've got to stop beating yourself up over this. There's got to be a reason that Bella's in love with you besides the fact you've got a pretty face."  
"Although why I certainly have no idea."He smiled at the sarcasm in my voice. I walked away.

"Sorry Edward, but I've gotta go."

"Wait." I turned around.

"My family wanted to invite you over after school."

"That depends, are you going to eat me?" He looked horrified.

"Relax Edward. I was only joking. Just let me call me parents. He produced a cell phone. I took a look at it. "An i phone? Could you show me how to use this thing? I've never touched one of these and have no clue how they work. I can barely navigate the internet and make a power point presentation, much less use an iphone." He looked surprised.

"You're different from most American teenagers aren't you?"

"I've gotten a bit behind with technology since I've become a witch. It's part of the territory. Now, are you going to show me how to use it or not?" He showed me and I felt like an idiot-it looked easy.  
I dialed Mom's cell phone. After about 10 seconds of ringing she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me."

"Oh, hi sweetie. Is everything's alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could go over to the Cullen's house."

"Do you have your essentials?" That was her way of asking me if I had my wand if she was afraid of someone overhearing. At first I thought that something was wrong. Then I realized. She said that right about now she should be visiting the wife of one of Dad's Colleagues. She had asked her over.

"Yes Mom. I have it right-"I checked my sleeve and realized that I didn't have it with me.

"I'll go get it."

She had an intake of breath. "Elena! How could you be so irresponsible? You know that you're supposed to always have it on you in case of emergencies."

"Don't worry, I'll go out and get it. Bye Mom. I love you." I hung up the phone and ran to the car. I didn't want to admit this, but she was right. It was never a good idea for me to be without it. You never know what is going to happen.

Edward looked at me quizzically. He must have thought I was crazy. He had just invited me over to his house and here I was running away.

"Elena, what's wrong." He followed me easily, while I was nearly panting by the time I got to my car. I leaned against the side and peeked into the window to see if it visible. It wasn't.

"I need to go get something."

"What is it?"

I let down my mental shield and thought, 'I can't say it out loud.'

He cocked an eyebrow. Again, I spoke through my thoughts. 'My wand fell out of my pocket. It's never a good idea to be without it.'

Edward opened the car door for me. "I'll meet you there, Ok? Why don't you go and greet Bella before she suffers from Edward Withdrawal syndrome." He chuckled.

"You've been talking to Alice?"

"No. I've been talking to the woodland pixie next door. Yes I've been talking to her." (a/n: I give credit for the woodland pixie comparison/name to my friend who I will call B for all intents in purposes)

"I need to have a talk with her later." He muttered.

"Actually I agree with her. Now we should probably get going." I said as I closed the car door. Then I put my key in the ignition, put my foot on the gas, and drove away to the Cullen's mansion.

They were waiting for me to arrive, even Edward. Of course, what could I expect? Edward drives like a maniac. I was afraid for my life.

Jasper opened the door for me, and being _me_, I tripped. He chuckled and helped me up.

"Don't say a word." I muttered. His face sobered.

As we were walking down the hallway I tripped again, this time it was over my own feet. This time he offered me his arm, like some old time gentleman. I accepted, and thanked him.

"Hopefully now I can keep you from injuring yourself."Jasper began chucking again. "You are an even bigger danger on yourself than Bella."

"Don't blame me, blame gravity. It can't seem to get enough of me." Between the two of us we somehow managed to get me safely into the living room.

Emmett was there lounging on their leather couch, not bothering to hide his laughter like Jasper did.

"Hey 'lena! Gravity got the better of you?"

"First of all It's Elena, or are you just to lazy to add a single letter onto the beginning of my name." Then smirking, I shot back, "Besides, wasn't gravity discovered after your time old man?" In the short time that I had known the Cullens Emmett and I had developed a teasing relationship. Normally I'm so shy I'm very polite, but when I feel really comfortable around people I can joke and reveal my slightly sarcastic sense of humor.

"Come on, cracks on my age, really? What's next, garlic and wooden stakes?" He taunted.

"There's more where that came from." Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Alice interrupted after coming out of nowhere.

She ran up hugged me. "Hey Elena! We're going to have so much fun, I know it!"

"Let me guess. You saw it in your crystal ball?" I was only half joking. I knew that the Cullens weren't telling me everything about themselves, including the fact that Alice was some type of seer. Her aura was…different. That's the only cool thing I can do because I am a seer. The rest of my skills are pretty modest.

"Yep." Alice gave me a sparkling grin.

We spent the afternoon hanging out. We chatted and Emmett attempted to teach me how to play a racing game on the Wii. I think it was the latest Mario Kart game. To say I was terrible would be an understatement.

"You're horrible!"

"Gee. Thanks so much. It's not my fault. If it came out any later than four years ago I have no idea how to work it. Besides, who decided to make using that stupid wii remote-wheel-thing so hard to steer?"

"You make fun of my age and you can't even use a wii-remote?"

"It's not my fault." I shrugged. "Electricity doesn't work around magic, so most wizards don't even know how to pronounce the word telephone. Many I know pronounce it as 'the fellytone.' Comparatively I'm pretty knowledgeable in the area of technology."

"Really?"

"Think about it. Wizards went into hiding hundreds of years before Carlisle was born. That means that they've been cut off from technology for that long, with the exception of a few Muggleborns who decided to try to market items like the radio in the wizarding world."

"So they don't-" An owl swooped in and interrupted what he was saying. The entire family just stared, including Carlisle and Esme who had just walked in.

"What? You haven't seen an owl before? This is how wizards exchange mail."

I checked to see who the letter was from. It was from my friend, Morgana Mason.

Quickly I opened it and read it. My eyes widened in horror of what I was reading. What were we going to do?

Author's Note: Thanks readers! Sorry for the length of this. I don't have time to write more, and it's been so long between updates so I'm giving you a cliffy. This particular chapter I think gives you insight on Elena's quickly developing relationship with the Cullens. I hope you enjoyed the story. Next time I update, school should be out for the year! (for me school ends the 18th of June)So I'll try to update next weekend, but I'm making no promises. You guys are awesome.!

Till Next time,

-lillyflower's revenge


	7. More bad news and explanations

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! In case you have forgotten the plot go back two chapters and re-read the summary. I've been waiting on my beta, but my beta has been busy lately and I it's been so long between updates, I decided to post it now and post the edited version later. I hope you like it! I've worked hard on this chapter! This one is intense compared to the others. This is the first that I hadn't written some sort of outline for so this one took longer!

-lillyflower's revenge

In case you need a reminder, I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, but I wish I did. *sigh*

Chapter 7

"What is it? Read it out loud!" Emmett's expression was somewhere between exited and concerned. It looked odd on his face. He's the kind of person made to laugh, not wrinkle his forehead in concern, which is exactly what he was doing now. The rest of the clan was staring at the letter in confusion.

The clacking of stilettos snapped me out of my thoughts. Someone was running. We all turned to see my Mom.

She was gasping for air.

I looked at her, concerned that she was actually gasping for air because of running. Had she run all of the way here? Mom used to be a cross country runner and still keeps up with her running and she never gets out of breath! Something told me that she did not come here for tea.

Carlisle immediately took on the role of doctor. "Are you alright Miss Rosley?"

"Elena. Something's wrong with your friends in England. That cult is back!"

"It's okay Mom, you can just say it. They know."

Of course, mom still played innocent. "Know what dear?" She looked at me with pleading eyes."

"They know I'm a witch. It's okay! I've been meaning to tell them that their daughter Alice is a witch." Everyone stared at me.

"Awesome!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"Cool!" Alice looked exited now. More excited than the last time she brought up shopping.

"What? I saw her aura. What I can see as part of an aura is highly unusual. Most people believe that auras are only ones personality, because that's all most seers can see. However, I can also see what the person is, if you get what I mean. You should know that already, mom. Her aura is that of a witch. I don't know how powerful she will be. Actually, this shouldn't be possible. A person can't just suddenly become a witch-it doesn't work like that. You have to be born with a certain gene and…never mind that right now. We can research it later. The point is that it's safe to tell them. They know how to keep a secret."

Hands on hips, and a look that could scare Snape…uh oh-I was in trouble."That was very irresponsible of you! They could have told someone!" If I had to choose between facing a deatheater and her with a glare, I'd be tempted to go with the deatheater.

Rolling my eyes I responded. "They didn't Mom. I knew they wouldn't. Mom, I can assume you ran all of the way here for a reason. Can you please finish what you were trying to say?"

"Right. There's something going on in Britain." Duh.

"I know, Mom. Something's up with the Death Eaters. It's in bits and pieces all over the news, and I just got this letter from Morgana." I handed it to her.

"There's more. Elena." She paused.

"Honey, you might want to sit down for this." Mom used that soft voice she only used to tell me really good, or really bad news. "

When I felt Jasper work his magic, I gave a sigh of relief involuntarily. "What is it?"

"There's been more and more death among DA members, and Elena." Closing her eyes, she said the one sentence that was enough to shatter everything I had made for myself in Forks. "Your father…he was…"As she said it her breathing was shaky and I could tell she was trying not to cry. "He was attacked." Suddenly the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own breathing and the sound of tree branches hitting the roof top.

"Oh Merlin." I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

Somehow I managed to force the words out of my mouth."Why didn't I see the mark?"

"They didn't kill him. They tried, but he quickly retrieved the gun. They dis…dis…" She struggled for the word.

"The word you're looking for is disapperated."

"Yes. They disapperated as soon as he fired it. Go get your things. We have to leave."

What? Did I hear her right? She wanted to run? Mom knew better than that. "Mom, running won't do any good. You know that. They'll find us, then what? We can't run forever."

She tried to plead with me, although we both knew that it wouldn't do any good. "For once can't you let someone else do the fighting?" She knew me too well. She knew exactly what I was implying with that last sentence.

"You know I can't do that. They're going to target me anyway. Besides, that's not who I am. That stupid house system had to be good for something. " I hated the house system. The rivalries it created went beyond friendly competition. It was tearing the school apart; eating it from the inside. But even so, I couldn't deny the fact that there was a reason that I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and almost sorted into Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw in me told me to assess the situation, while the Gryffindor in me wouldn't let me run away without good reason.

Breathing a sigh, I told her about my suspicions. "I suspected as much. Remember when I dropped the teacup?"

"What did you see?"

"It wasn't good. I saw betrayal and enemies nearby." There wasn't much point in telling about the bad news in a letter because I had a feeling that she knew that the letter had bad news anyway. "Between this, the newspaper, what you just told me, and the letter you never read, I've drawn the conclusion that our worst nightmare has been realized." By our worst nightmare, I meant the one belonging to the wizarding world.

By looking at the expression on her face, I could tell that she had gotten the message. "Oh! I can't believe that I forgot about that!" I could; very easily, in fact. Mom could be very scatter brained.

She read it, and had a similar reaction to mine. The Cullens, who had remained silent up until this point, looked at me questioningly. Their unspoken answers hung in the air. _What is it?_ Breathing a sigh for the millionth time today, I read it out loud.

_Elena, _

_How are you? I hope this finds you well. I really miss you. Hogwarts isn't the same without you! Or. I guess I should say, it wasn't the same for me without you. Unfortunately I am writing to you in hiding. Elena, there is something very wrong with the wizarding world. Something's not right with the ministry- the last time I got this feeling was just before Fudge was killed. _

_There's more, someone's killing off DA members. The cowards don't have the guts to attack full- fledged Order members yet. So far they've only killed off 3 of us, three Hufflepuffs whose names I can't remember. Their pictures were in Monday's edition of the prophet. I know you hate the prophet, but reading between the lines is a rather useful talent in times like these, so you may want to read a copy of it soon._

_Luckily none of the full fledged order members have been targeted. That means we still have time, but to do what? We no longer have a chosen one, unless Voldemort has decided to comeback from the dead. Again. Wouldn't that be grand? (If you were here you would note the sarcasm in my voice.) _I smiled. I had almost forgotten that she had the habit of speaking out loud when she was writing a letter.

_I know that you left for a reason. I know you're still hurting, and that you've seen the darker side of magic. Knowing you, you haven't forgiven yourself yet. What happened that day was not your fault. They knew the risk of serving him. You were only doing your duty that day. Please remember that the muggle world has its dark side too. Who invented gun? Who invented the bomb? It certainly wasn't us. What can I possibly say to make your forgive yourself? What can I say to get you come back? We need you here. You were always good at coming up with plans and always seem to know what move to make. We could use that. _It didn't surprise me that she would remember that. She was fascinated with muggles (although not as much as Arthur Weasley) and made a point of studying them. Although she tried, it was difficult for her to shake off the prejudices that she heard as pureblood child. Her parents didn't completely by into that stuff, but some of their friends did.

_All I can say is that I don't think it's him. Old snake face was much more cautious. The OOTP (you know what I mean) is still recovering. We can't rely on them to save the day this time. _

_I hope this finds you in good health, and that this evil hasn't touched you yet. Forgive me for writing such an\ abnormally long letter. I know you probably won't want to read a letter this long. _

_Your friend, _

_Morgana Mason _

"This isn't good. It must be a former deatheater if they're targeting us."

"Why are they targeting you, you're just a girl!" Carlisle couldn't be blamed for his disbelief, or his concern. It wasn't normal for a group of barely of age teenagers to be targeted like this.

"She can't answer those questions." Mom was taking that clipped tone all mothers get when they are trying to speak for their kid before they say anything. I sighed.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. We can trust them. I'm not going to tell them about anything top secret. Besides, Alice deserves to know about the world she is entering. One way or another, this is going to affect them." Why did I feel like a little kid and an adult at the same time?

"But-" She raised her finger, as if she was about to make a point.

"Mom, please trust me."

"Alright, I will. I don't have much of a choice do I? Simply telling you not to do something is only counterproductive. You'll do it anyway- I know you too well by now." There wasn't another option. What else could I do- just go into hiding and wait to die?

I sat down on the couch with my ankles crossed. After taking a breath, I began my tale.

"In order to explain what you need to know, I'm going to have to tell you everything. You deserve to know. But be warned! It's sort of a long story, so you'll have to be patient."

"Of course we'll be patient. We understand that this must be hard for you." Esme put her hand on my shoulder. Wow. They really were paying attention to the letter.

"OK. Here it goes…It all started with a letter on my sixteenth birthday, two weeks before the term at Hogwarts starts. That day I remember nearly falling over in shock when an owl flew through my bedroom window. After I calmed down a bit I saw that it had a piece of paper tied to its leg. I untied it as carefully as I could and read it. It told me that I was a witch, and that I was accepted into Hogwarts, school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I thought it was a hoax! But when I saw her perform magic with my own eyes…I had to believe."

"She explained that I had found out about my magic five years later than the rest of the students. None of the local schools wanted to take me on- it would be too time consuming on their part. But of course, headmaster Dumbledore being, well, Head master Dumbledore, had decided to accept me as a student." Thinking about Dumbledore made tears come to my eyes. I missed him.

"Dumble what?" Emmett looked as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. I smiled. This was such a, well, _Emmett_ thing to do.

"Say it with me Emmett. Dum-ble-dore."

"What kind of a name is that?"

I sobered after my initial amusement of Emmett's expression. "Please don't joke about Albus Dumbledore in my presence! Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of our time. He defeated the dark wizard before Voldemort and I suspect that he played a big part in Voldemort's defeat. He was brilliant and the kindest, wisest person that I've ever met. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to attend school to learn how to control my magic."

Rosalie smacked him. Emmett's face sobered too. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He lowered his head in shame.

"It's ok." I continued on with the story, "Where was I? Oh yeah…One of my first experiences with magic, quite sadly, didn't involve magic at all. It was all theory, thanks to a certain evil, cat loving flamingo Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Umbridge who refused to teach us the practical side of magic."

"Later on that year I met my best friend Morgana. She explained Voldemort to me." To my surprise, no one, not even Emmett had tried to say anything. Instead they were all leaning forward in their seats.

"Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard in over a century. Like all aspiring dictators he used fear to scare peopling into joining him. Even his own followers were only loyal out of fear. When he was defeated seventeen years ago I think deep down nobody believed that he was dead, but they went on pretending that he was. His 'most loyal' followers abandoned him, relieved that they wouldn't have to serve him anymore. The extraordinary thing was that he was defeated by a one year old boy named Harry Potter." They all gaped at me. "I know, it sounds weird, right? But he was the only survivor of the attack where Voldemort was defeated, and he got away with only a scar on his fore heard and the title The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Now we know that he was specifically targeted by the dark lord because of prophecy saying that he would be the one to defeat Voldemort. As unfair as it was the entire wizarding world pinned their hopes on him.." I cleared my throat, wondering what to tell them next. How do you summarize such eventful years and tailor them into an explanation?

"After two years of studying-and three hours of sleep every night I managed to get up to a fourth year level of magic. Luckily for me, it's was just enough for me to defend myself when the war was at its worst. Voldemort had infiltrated our government and was persecuting Muggleborns-wizards born to non magical families. I spent seventh year on the run, fending off Death Eaters, while studying as much as I could. I had seen a big battle in the leaves and I needed to be prepared because I knew that when the time came I would fight." By this point I found it extremely difficult to make eye contact. The Cullens however, seemed to have the opposite problem. All of them were giving me looks of sympathy. I started fidgeting, trying to ignore pity on their faces. Pity was the last thing I wanted.

"One day one of the former DA members contacted me and I went straight to Hogwarts. Immediately I began fighting with the Order of the Phoenix- an anti-Voldemort organization-that's what Morgana was referring to when she wrote about the OOTP. That was the most terrifying day of my life. We were outnumbered and then Voldemort announced that Harry was dead…we knew that we were doomed. He boasted about finally defeating the boy who lived and held up his body…until Harry jumped up and directly challenged him to a duel. He won. Harry, a seventeen year old boy, had just ended a war that wizards had been fighting since before we were born." Tears began to well up in eyes as I was thinking about that day. It was horrible, and I would have to live with what I had done for the rest of my life.

Edward looked at me in confusion but didn't say anything, probably because he didn't think it was any of his business.

Mom drew me into a hug. When we pulled apart she said, "Honey, we should probably discuss what to do." I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could Bella walked into the house. I thought it was strange that Edward was here instead of with Bella. He immediately got up and stood by her side.

"How was work?" That explained it.

She hugged him. "Slow. The same as usual. Now Edward, what's going on?"

"Elena is telling us about herself."

"Oh." What had just happened? Her aura had just shifted.

"Oy…" I smacked my forehead.

"Elena?" Edward was looking at me strangely.

"It looks like someone else is about to become ensnared in this mess. Your girlfriend's aura has just changed. She's a witch." Bella left Edward's arms

"A what?"

"A witch. I'm not sure how it happened-it's not normal…you can't just suddenly become a witch! For now, though, I suppose why you're a witch doesn't matter. What does matter is that you are one." When I drew my wand for a demonstration Mom took it from me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"You know that's against the rules," Mom said warningly.

I shrugged. "I'm of age, the trace is off, and I just got done telling them about my magical life. I don't see what the problem is."

"Fine. But I'm not bailing you out of prison."

"First of all, wizards can't be bailed out of jail. Bail isn't an option. Secondly, don't even joke about that. Azkaban is a fate worse than death."

Everyone looked at me strangely."What's so bad about jail? I've been there a time or two. It wasn't that bad." Of course Emmett had been to jail before. He struck me as a bit of troublemaker. Not the delinquent kind, but the prankster kind. Mom looked like she was starting to get worried about my choice in friends.

He looked around and shrugged. "What? It's not like I did anything wrong. I just wrote 'Mrs. Morey is a moron.' on her car using those car markers. I spent a few hours in jail for it."

"Wizarding prison isn't like muggle prison. It's horrible! They say that most people go insane after five years. The guards are horrible creatures known as dementors. They feed on your good memories, leaving you with only your absolute worst ones. I know of someone who was falsely imprisoned without even a trial. It was a miracle that he was even sane." The room was left with a gloomy air about it.

Now for a spell that would convince Bella that magic is real. I thought for the moment trying to find a spell. I settled for the one that Fred Weasley showed me. I pointed my wand at Emmett and turned his hair green and transfigured his hair into vines and blossoms. He looked out of this world, like some nature god. It didn't help that he was fairly-scratch that-very attractive.

Esme must have left the room while I wasn't paying attention because when I turned around she was standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Would anyone like a cookie?"

Author's Note: Is anyone still reading this? If you are, I beg you to review! Last chapter was the first one that I hadn't had a review for. What do you all think? I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! The chapter is 3,505 words! Hopefully this chapter cleared up some confusion. I realize that there have been some things that only really made sense to me and I've changed that. I've never written a story like this before. I think this is fun! Thanks to all who've read this and to all future reviewers! I will recognize reviewers next chapter.

-lillyflower's revenge


	8. A Fish out of water

"So, what are we going to do?" Mom asked. I felt sorry for Mom. It. couldn't be easy having a witch for a daughter, especially one that is being targeted by a dark wizard.

To my surprise Jasper spoke up. Up until now he had been fairly quiet. "You should wait and find out who this person is. It makes no sense to make blind assumptions and put everyone else in danger." I was impressed. Mom was staring at him in shock, most likely wondering how a teenager could come up with such a reasonable statement. I knew better. I didn't know his exact age, but I did know that he couldn't really be as young as he pretended to be.

"Jasper has a point. Right now all we can come up with are very vague guesses. For now we should take some precautions and try to come up with what we can. After I have some idea of what's going on I'll try to contact the Order and the rest of the DA." Everyone nodded in approval. "Somehow I feel like there's something that we're missing. Keep watching the news for anything…odd. You know disasters, unexplained deaths, people acting strangely, etc. Keep an eye out for that last one. That could be a sign of the imperious curse."

"We'll keep an eye out. I'll look into the future and let you know what I see." Mom looked at her strangely.

"Are you a seer too?"

"Of sorts." She smiled. "I see what could happen based on a person's decisions. The only problem, Elena, is that I don't see you very well. It's kind of fuzzy, like bad reception on a television. I get the main idea, but sometimes I miss some details."

"I'd appreciate it if you would try. Mom, it looks like it's time to subscribe to the prophet."

"Didn't the letter say you hated it?" Edward asked.

"I do, but Morgana is right. Reading between the lines _is_ a rather useful talent. Just in case, we should probably read the Quibbler." I laughed. "I wonder if they're still writing about the crumplehorned snorkak?"

"The what?" Emmett laughed.

"The crumplehorned snorkak. I'm not sure what they are, but apparently Luna and her Dad go on holidays looking for them (this was from deathly hallows). Luna Luvgood and her Dad write and publish the Quibbler. They're both very…eccentric. Some people call Luna Looney Luvgood. I don't care what they think. I think she's awesome." I smiled. Luna was one of my closest friends at Hogwarts and I missed her. Morgana, Luna, and I had a lot of fun at Hogwarts. I liked the golden trio and considered them my friends, but I liked Luna more. She was kind, and different. She had a very unique view on life.

"If anyone here dares to make fun of her they'll have to deal with one angry witch. I will not tolerate it. She may be…different, but she's also a very open minded, understanding, and kind individual." I looked directly at Emmett. I had a feeling that he was about to say something to her. Emmett's expression fell.

I looked at the clock hanging above the leather couches. "Now that we have a game plan, it looks like It's time to go. It's past seven and I've got homework to do."

"What homework? It's the first week of school." Alice asked.

"Mr. Wilson is my teacher for AP English. He's already asking us to write a lit. analysis on a book we've read. It's got to be 5 pages. It's due in three days." I waved. "Bye guys see you at school!"

* * *

At home that night after dinner, which was uneventful, by the way, I got out the crystal ball. I saw the same thing that I saw in the leaves. With a sigh of frustration, I sat it down a little harder than usual. I decided that I had enough crystal gazing and got out my laptop and began typing the essay. I decided to write mine on The Trickster's Queen. After the first two pages I saved.

I was about to log out when an owl swooped over my head and dropped note, not even waiting for a response. It said. "Mugglesque communication." Who was it from? The handwriting seemed familiar. I thought about it for a moment, then I realized, this was Luna's handwriting. Why hadn't she written a detailed letter instead of a single, obscure message. Then it dawned on me. She must be being watching. I sat there for a moment. What was that supposed to mean? That could mean the mail, the telephone, or the computer. I decided that the computer made the most sense. It would have to be a wizarding means of communication established within a muggle means of communication.

I decided to google Hogwarts Chatroom. I knew it was highly unlikely, but maybe a muggleborn had put up a website. To my surprise, I got one result. I clicked.

I decided to participate in the chat. I had forgotten to tell the Cullens my house because I didn't think it was important, but I was in Ravenclaw. I know it sounds like a bit of a long shot that I met Harry Potter being in a different house, but we had some classes together. Then I found about the DA and that cemented things. We knew that we were on the same side. Anyway, because of my house, I decided to sign in as _Ravenclaw4Ever._ Someone else had signed in right after me.

_I couldn't decide what to say so I said hello.  
_

_Bookworm18 said Hello back. _

_I wrote, "This is cool! Too bad mostly muggleborns are going to do this."_

_Bookworm18 said Muggleborns have been explaining it to the rest._

_I asked if Bookworm18 was a ravenclaw. She __responded "Gryffindor, actually" _

_I guessed that she was Hermione considering that she was the biggest Griffindor bookworm I knew. _

_I asked if her initials were HG. She affirmed my answer "Those are my initials" _

_"Good. Maybe you'll have some news. I've been around muggles a rather lot lately and haven't gotten much news." _

_She did not disapoint. "There's been some deaths with Voldemort's mark over them" _

_"I've heard. They're coming after us." _

_"What does the DA stand for?" Where was this coming from? _

_"Come off it, everyone knows about the DA. We helped in the final battle. If you must know, it's short for Dumbledore's Army._

_She affirmed my theory. "We think it's Death Eaters." _

_"I thought so too. But I think it's more than just a few renegade Death Eaters. Has anything else happened lately?"_

_She gave me a very interesting, but bad piece of news. "Percy Weasley has gone missing." _

_Ravenclaw4Ever: That's horrible! Just when he was getting along with the rest of the Weasley clan…_

_"I need to go."_

_"Tell Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, and Luna that I've said hi. Bye!" _

_"Will do."_

_Bookworm14 has signed out. _

I signed out too. _Ravenclaw4ever has signed out_**. **

Why had Percy Weasley gone missing? Did they take him because he's from one of the biggest blood traitor families? Was it because of his job at the ministry? That couldn't be it. There's so many ministry officials. Why him? Maybe he has something that the Death Eaters want. But what?

* * *

15 minutes later:

I had gotten ready for bed and had just turned off the lights when I saw a shadow in the room. It looked like a person and was definitely no mine. The shadow danced around the room, bouncing off of my dressers, the bed and the carpet as it traveled closer to me. How had it gotten in the house? Automatically I turned towards the opened windows. The shadowed figure came out from behind and put his hand on my mouth before I could scream.

"It's me." The figure whispered.

"Who are you?" I couldn't figure out why it sounded so familiar.

"It's Emmett." If my hands were free I would've smacked myself on the forehead. How could I not recognize him?

"Must you scare me like that?"

"That's half of the fun!" He whined.

I scoffed. "Of course breaking into an innocent girl's bedroom is _your_ idea of fun."

"Why make the vampire cracks? Can't you come up with something better than that?"

"Actually, I was referring to something else, but that works too." I smirked. He and Rosalie were very…public about their relationship. They were always kissing.

"It's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend."

"Who wants to date a witch when they have vampires around? You make my sound boring by comparison."

"Nah. What you can do is cool!" His expression grew serious. "Actually, I'm here on official business."

"Official?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. We caught a new scent and we wanted to make sure you and Bella were alright. Carlisle couldn't have the closest thing he has to a living relative to be killed by one of us would he?"

I was touched. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't recognize it. The scent was the similar to yours. Not in the actually scent, but the way it smells. Like the difference between a were wolf and a human."

"Wait a minute. Did you say it smelled like a wizard?"

"It's a possibility but we aren't sure. "

"I'd bet you my top Galleon that's what the scent was."

"Your top what?"

I shook my head. "Never mind. It's a type of wizarding currency. It's like a golden dollar. Wizards don't use paper money." After a moment of silence I spoke.

"You should go and report back to Carlisle. I have my wand, I'm safe. Don't expose yourself for sake. I'll see you tomorrow. He nodded, said goodnight, and disappeared before I could blink. I went to bed and was out like a light.

_

* * *

__Mr. Orion's POV. (Yey! New POV!)_

I took a deep breath. This is it, Mr. Orion. Your first day of teaching. Who would have thought that you'd be teaching? At a muggle school, no less. Good thing it's European history during the middle ages. We shared some of the same history until the thirteenth century or though. Let's hope they left the some notes. Wait a minute-how is that a good thing? I think I might have gotten seven P's straight. No wait-that's incorrect. I think I got an A on my owl thanks to my friends.

I wonder if we've got any troublemakers in my classes. I wouldn't doubt it, not that I fear anything a muggle could do.

"Hello, my name is Orion. I am your sub, but do not think that you can pull anything past me! I was quite a troublemaker in my day-one of the best pranksters my old school had ever seen! That's saying something too, considering that it was in a castle."

A girl named Laney raised her hand. "Mr. Orion, where are you from?" I'm from not far outside of London."

Another boy whose name was John (that it is, if they were sitting according to the seating chart) asked me a surprising question. "Did you go to the same school as Elena?"

The girl who I can assume to be Elena spoke. "Where were you schooled?" I sensed a motive other than pure curiosity. For a second I could swear that she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I went to a boarding school somewhere in Scotland. It's in the middle of nowhere so I don't know the exact location."

"So did I! Was it that school for people with…_special talents?_" Special talents. Did she emphasize it like that for a reason?

"Ok! Let's get started." I looked at the lesson plan. The topic for the day is…mythology during the middle ages. Heh. I can do this. Any wizard could teach this. I just need to keep it simple.

"Today, we will be studying mythology of Europe during the middle ages."

A boy named John raised his hand. "I thought we were supposed to go over government."  
"Not according to the notes. You're not supposed to cover that for another few weeks."

"Let's begin. Can anyone tell me caused the dark ages?" In my head I added, 'because I certainly have no idea.'

I girl with long, wavy brown hair shot her hand into the air immediately. "It started after the fall of the Byzantine empire. It had been beaten down by invasions and plagues. After that Learning in the middle ages came to a stand-still. There were roads all over Europe that they had no idea and they had no idea who had built them! Barbarians took over Europe. They followed lords and would die for them if necessary, rather than follow some distant king. Later their government evolved into a feudalism. The king was at the top, then the lords and members of the church, then the fifes-landowners, then the peasants. Because of this, some people define it by its feudalism. Others define it by the influence of the church, yet, others remember it best by the age of chivalry, despite it's rather short length…" I almost laughed. That girl reminded me of Hermione.

"Thank you for your…detailed explanation." After a moment of thinking, I spoke again. Thank goodness she was thorough. It wouldn't do for the student to show up the teacher now would it?

"Because of this lack of education, people turned to superstition. They were very aware of what was going on around them and they used that to explain everything. If someone went missing around an old battle ground a redcap was blamed. They told children that if they went out at night all sorts of creature would get them, like vampires, for instance, depending on what part of Europe you lived in. It was believed that if you didn't protect the dead someone could try raising them from the dead using necromancy. Now, open _A beginners guide to European mythology _and write down some notes.

I sat down at the teachers desk-my desk, for now at least. Wow, I never saw that coming. I was more like the teachers worst nightmare in school, rather than the teacher's pet. I decided that I should be at least pretending to read while I took a nap.

However, something kept me from getting some sleep.

* * *

_Back to Elena's POV _

I thought there was something fishy about him. Emmett agreed with me. "That's him."

"I was right. He isn't a muggle. He's got to be…one of us." I always tried to avoid using words like magic, spell, or wizard in public.

"Do you recognize him?"

"Something about him looks familiar. I wonder where. The name Orion doesn't ring any bells though. It's his appearance, more than anything. What's one of us doing teaching, anyway? He's so lucky this is our topic. Otherwise he'd be completely clueless! Our schools are very different. We learn subjects like Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of magic. We don't take English classes or study muggle history."

"Then how are you doing so well in your classes?"

"I found out I was a witch later than usual so I took more muggle classes. Even after I went to Hog-I mean, school my parents made me study muggle subjects when I had time." I glanced up at the clock that was just above the teachers desk. He was looking straight at me. I decided to ignore him and take notes. Maybe it I decided to ignore him he'd ignore me. He didn't.

As we were walking out, he held me back. "Can you stay for a moment Ms. Rosley?"

"Alright." I looked at Emmett. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

He closed the door. "Sit down please."

"Is this going to be a long conversation? I don't want to miss Algebra 2. I'm already lagging behind and School's only been in session for two weeks. (A/N: I'm sorry about time flying in this, but please bare with me, 'kay?)

He smiled. "It won't be long. Now…you aren't a muggle are you?"

I pretended like I had no idea what he was talking about. "A what? Sir, is that some new British slang word that I never learned while I was abroad?"

"I already know. I heard you talking to your friend earlier. You suspect me, don't you? I heard you use the term muggle in a sentence and there's no way a muggle would ever use the term."

"Who are you? Why are you here." My eyes widened as I realized something.

"You're on of them! You're a deatheater!" I groaned.

"Why can't you realize that your precious Dark Lord is deader than Snape in tub filled with soap." He smiled at my joke.

"Not very creative, but I commend your effort. Now, to continue our little chat…I am not a deatheater! Why would I join them? They've spent the past several years attempting to murder my godson! Because of them my friends are dead!"

"Sorry. I shouldn't assume. It's just…wait a minute. Did you say they've spent the past several years attempting to kill your godson? Why would they specifically attack him? Is he connected with Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Does he go to Hogwarts? Do I know him?"

"Maybe."

"Wait a minute! You said you went to school in a castle somewhere in Scotland. The only one know of is Hogwarts! You said that you were quite a prankster in your day, and your son had been targeted by deatheaters. You look familiar. Why can't I recognize you?"

"I think you do. I'm quite famous you know, just not in the way you'd expect. Besides, I think my godson had mentioned you once or twice. You're that girl who got your letter five years too late, right?"

I could feel my eyebrows wrinkling. How does he know me? "Who are you?"

He took a breath. "You're going to have to guess. I'm bound by an unbreakable curse. I think you'll figure it out. Try finding a prophet from what should have been your third year. If you can figure it out, I need your help." He gave me a look that said this conversation was over.

"I should hurry. Can you write me a pass?"

"Only if you show me how." I rolled my eyes.

"What possessed you to take a teaching job?"

"It was that or working at the library." He gave me a look of disgust that I found comical.

"Now, all you do is write Elena Rosley to class and give your John Handcock."

He gave me a blank look. "Your signature. It's an American muggle expression. It be a good idea for you to learn some if you're planning on staying for a while."

"Here." He handed it to me.

"Whatever. I'm going to be late."

"Don't talk to your teacher like that! I could give you detention!"

"After Filch and Snape, detention doesn't scare me. But don't worry, I'll behave." I walked out, wondering who he was. Why was he bound by and unbreakable vow? I felt like I was just about to grasp the memory, but it slipped though my fingers.


	9. What are we going to do?

Chapter 9:

Lunch with the Cullens was interesting. Then again, it always is. At least, that's my experience. The Cullens are interesting people. We talked about our new professor.

"Edward, did you hear anything…interesting from our new professor?" The rest stared at me.

"Sorry, I meant teacher. You get the idea. What do you know?"

"I know that he knows absolutely nothing about what he's doing." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not! Wizards barely know their own history, how in the heck are they supposed to ours? Surely you noticed something slightly more interesting than his lack of historical knowledge?"

"Well, I know he's a wizard."

"Nice one Sherlock, did you figure that one out all by yourself?" I rolled my eyes. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Please be kind to my brother. You do not have any idea what it's like to have an angry mind reader for a brother." Alice teased. Or at least, I thought she was.

"I can't say I've ever had the pleasure." I said dryly.

"What is it, pick on Edward day?"

"Sorry Edward, I'm just a little edgy. Having an UFW in the school makes me nervous."

"UFW?" Emmett clearly did not get the joke.

"Unidentified Flying Wizard. Get it? Instead of UFO its UFW? Actually, I bet he does love to fly. It's a wizard thing. And yes Emmett, we do fly on brooms." He's so predictable.

"Back to business, anything else, like his name? Or perhaps his godson?"

Edward quirked his brow. "He said his godson was involved with harry potter." Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Not in that way! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I smacked him. "If his godson hangs around harry, chances are I know who he is, or at least, know who his godson is."I explained. I started stabbing my salad in frustration. "Why can't he just tell me? Who does he think he is, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What did he say?"

" He said he knew what I was. At first I thought he was a Death Eater and said that he's never work for them, that they spent seven years attempting to murder his godson. He said something about being one of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen." I paused for a moment, thinking. "You know, he said something interesting.

"He said, ' I'm quite famous you know, just not in the way you'd expect.' What does that mean."

Rosalie finally groaned and got up. "Why are you helping her? You're going to put us all in danger! One h-one of them is bad enough!" She walked out of the cafeteria and left. I felt bad. I knew that I would be putting them in danger. I was just selfish enough to want friends I didn't have to hide from.

"I'm sorry, I know-"Edward held up a hand and signaled for me to stop talking.

"No its not. She thinks you're being stupid, risking your life like that."

"I know." I sighed. "But someone has to do this. If I don't who will? One person can make the difference between saving lives, and losing them. If we all take the passive attitude nothing will get done."

"Try telling her that."

"Can she hear me? Is she still here?"

"Yes, she's in her car. You know the one. It's the most-"

"Ostentatious one?"

He gave a crooked smile that made Bella look like she was about to melt and she smiled back, as if they were sharing in some private joke. "Yeah. That's the one."

I got up and grabbed my tray. I threw away the remainder of my meal and head out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" I teacher walked up to me. Crap. I had forgotten that here you need a teachers permission to leave lunch.

"I was wondering if I could go to the bathroom?"

"I'm sorry but-" I needed to leave now. I needed to talk to Rosalie. Luckily the teacher was male, so I knew exactly what to do.

I lowered my voice to a whisper that only he (and the Cullens) could hear. "I didn't want to say this before, because it's kind of embarrassing, but I have _female issues_ to take care of." Hopefully my expression showed the proper amount of embarrassment.

He looked flustered and a little embarrassed. "Oh. Um…go ahead then."

"Thanks." I smiled an hurried out of the room.

Going down the main hallway I made it to the main hallway. Unfortunately, I bumped into Mr. Orion, and tripped.

He reached out a hand and I gladly accepted. "Man, I've got to stop meeting people like this. This is getting ridiculous!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you doing outside the great hall?"

"Um, in muggle schools it's called a cafeteria. And I'm going to the bathroom."

He smirked. "Isn't the girl's room that way?"

"Well I was-"

"As a teacher, I disapprove, but as a…former student I approve. So here's what we're going to do. You are going to come by classroom after school and help me figure out what I'm doing, and I won't tell anyone else saw you go anywhere other than the bathroom. Fair enough?"

"Yeah. Thanks!"

This time I actually made it out of the door. Edward was right, her car was ridiculously easy to find in the parking lot that was filled with my mostly older/used cars.

I knocked on the door. "Rose?'

"What is it, human?"

"You're angry at me."

"Nice going, How did you know?"

"Edward told me that you think I'm being foolish."

She sighed. "You have everything I wish I have. You have potential. You can still go to college, get a career, get married, have children, and grow old together. Why are you risking that?"

"It's not about me, anymore. It's about everyone. I can't afford to take a passive attitude because they're going after my friends and I. I wouldn't put if past them to target my family. You heard about that attempt at my father's life! He could have died because ofme! I can't let that happen. " I took a breath to contain myself. I was starting to get a little flustered. " As I told Edward, if we all took the passive attitude and gave into fear we wouldn't get anything done. That's why we nearly lost the last war. I have to fight or risk losing everything."

Both of her eyebrows were arched. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

Suddenly old memories flashed before my eyes. I saw myself dueling a Death Eater and being tortured. I saw the owl that said my parents had been kidnapped.

"No. Do you know how close I came to losing my parents last year? They were kidnapped and nearly killed. I was captured and tortured. I barely escaped! We need to nip the problem in the bud before it's too late."

"You remind me of Bella. Be careful. It wouldn't do for you waste your life away, understand."

"Yeah. I get it." I really did. What Edward had said made sense. I had the opportunity to have everything Rose didn't. I could age, change, grow. And, if I played my cards right, I could grow old and spoil my grandchildren. She couldn't. "We should probably get going. I don't want to be late for class."

School was boring. I mean, how could it not be? I spent the past few years learning about magic. Next to that everything would look boring. I went home feeling as if something was off. I listened to the feeling and speeded home.

Carefully sweeping my eyes over the green lawn, I determined that everything looked normal. But then again, looks can be decieving. I hurriedly opened the door. At a first glance, everything looked normal, but something felt…off. I drew my wand, prepared for someone to appear out of nowhere (which it seems wizards are very good at).

No one appeared. However, there was evidence of a foreign presence in the house. The living room and kitchen looked like they had been ransacked. As I looked around I realized that I had the feeling that someone was watching me. How could I have forgotten to check? I pointed my wand nowhere in particular and cast _Hominum revelio. _

Someone was there.

"Who's here? Show yourself cowards!"

A loud crack filled the air. I found myself facing…Lucius Malfoy? What was he doing here? I thought he was in Azkaban.

"Not a single bit of protection on the house. You made it almost too easy. How…Gryphindor of you ."

"I'll have you know I'm a Ravenclaw and proud of it!" I smirked. "Did you ever think that maybe I _wanted_ to draw you here? Of course, you're a snake. You were blinded by your ambition. Let me guess, you're trying to make it to the top like you were with your old master?" I started to scare myself. Why did I think I sounded like Bellatirix? I couldn't help myself. It sounded totally out of character for me but this is what I did in battle. It made it seem like I was confident. If you don't have the bravery, fake it. "Why you insolent Mudblood! Crucio!" Luckily for me, the past few years of extra defense practice paid off and I dodged his curse without even thinking.

"Impedimentia!"

"Sectumsempra." He all but hissed.

Quckly I cast a shield charm. "Protego!" Malfoy Sr. looked like he was ready to bolt.

"What? You're afraid of a Hogwarts drop out?"

I think it was more of an attempt to preserve his dignity that anything. After all, what was a Malfoy without his dignity? "As unfortunate as it is that I don't have time for petty games. I must leave. My master is calling."

As he began to lift his wand to disapperate I yelled, "Go head, turn tail and run like the dog you are!"

Now that he was gone I run around the house to make sure that no one was hurt. I ran through the reck that was now my living room, up the stairs in both bathrooms and each of the bedrooms but no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Using my wand I cleared up the mess. Then I called my parents. First I went to the contacts list on my cell phone and called Mom. I waited for either mom or the machine to pick up. After several seconds mom answered.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes dear. Why, what happened?"

" A former death eater was just in our house. The place looked like it had been ransacked."

"Oh dear. I'm coming home." I started panicking.

"No! I mean, could you head over to the Cullen's house. You'll be safer there. I can't really tell you why, but I know you are. Let them know I'll be there soon. I just need to grab my laptop."

To save time I simply summoned it. "Accio laptop!" I was glad that muggle technology only ceased to work in old households that are drowned in magic. My arm shot up to catch it before it knocked my unconscious and broke the laptop.

I got in the car and drove.

Once I arrived at their house I all but ran to the house and frantically knocked on their door.

Esme answered the door. "Elena, please come in!"

"Is my mom alright?"

"Of course. Did something happen?"

"Yes. A Death Eater had ransacked our house! I've cleaned most of it up already, but still, I needed to know that she was okay."

She lead me into the kitchen and made some tea. Why did a vampire have tea in her house? How did she know how to make it. Not that it's diffulcult. A child could use the microwave to heat up water and put a tea bag in it.

"Have some tea. It's supposed to calm your nerves."

"Thanks."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine. My nerves are a bit frazzled, but that's about it. If I weren't as a good at dueling I'd be in much worse shape." She shot me a look. I suddenly found my hand rather interesting.

"Wizards dueling is all about reflex and cleverness. Since I don't quite have a full education and I was facing a fully trained Death eater I had to be fast." I took a sip of the tea. It was perfect. I already felt calmer, but I suspected that was jasper's work. I may be human but I'm not stupid. Since I always fell calm around him and two cullens had an ability, why not the third?"

Edward walked in along with my mother. The others weren't far behind. Mom ran to me, almost knocking over the chair.

"My baby! You aren't hurt are you?"

"No Mom. I'm completely unharmed. It was just Lucius Malfoy." I held out my arms as proof.

She looked mad. "_Just _Lucius Malfoy? He's a fully trained wizard and a former Death Eater!"

"He's a decent duelist, but he's nothing I can't handle. Besides, he looked really distracted. I got the impression that he was more concerned with finding something. That would explain the condition of our house-before I fixed it, that it is."

She shook her head. "You didn't use magic did you?"

"I did. You know I don't like to use magic most of the time, but I was in a hurry to leave."

"All right then." She sighed.

"Now why don't we focus on what just happened."

"Did you find anything else?"

"No." Edward shook his head.

"That means that they apperated to my house directly. Why? And how in merlins baggy pants did they find my house?"

Emmett laughed. "Did you really just say 'how in Merlin's baggy pants'?"

I slapped him, even though I knew he couldn't feel it. "It's a wizarding thing. Don't mock us!"

"I didn't even feel that!"

"Whatever…I don't know what to do. We haven't come any closer to finding out who the new dark lord is-believe me-being able to cause this much chaos without revealing your identity is quite an achievement. All we do know is that something is up with the Ministry, there's been incidents that sound like wizards, and Mr. Orion is one of us." I banged my fist on the kitchen table. "Dang it! I don't know what to do!"

"Mr. Orion?" I had forgotten to tell her about that.

"Mr. Orion is our new long term sub. I found out that he's a wizard and has no idea of what he's doing. Even if our history was more connected during the dark ages, he was a P student at best in history of magic. At least, I think that's what he said."

"What are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean we? You've helped me this far, and I think you for that, but I can't drag you into this any farther."

"No way, we're friends. If you're going to be in danger, so are we!"

"That's right! You know Elena, you're almost worse than Bella."

"Who's almost worse than me?" Bella walked in with Edward in tow.

"Me."

"Why?"

I sighed. This was going to be another long explanation.


	10. First lessons and a mystery solved

I'm putting a disclaimer every few chapters so you guys don't forget who the real genius is. Here it is.

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related names and ideas and Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and all related names and ideas. Last time I checked, I am not either of those women. * I check school ID.* Nope, I'm not either of them, although I wish I was.

The phrase "The wand chooses the wizard." First appeared in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, or as it is known in the UK, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and was said by Ollivander. It too is the property of JK Rowling.

_I'd like to thank xxBoyMeetsGirlxx and Hidden Traces for their reviews of chapters 9 and 10._

Yey! Chapter 10 is finally here!

This chapter has been up for a while. I would like to warn you that this chapter and the next were very hard to write. Here's Elena's thought process for finding out who .

The first part was the clues he gave her.

The second was going online. ' said that he was famouse in a different way and that he had been on the daily prophet in their third year. So a hogwarts student who is old enough should remember.

Secondly. she knows the person she talked to well enough to guess who she was speaking to online.

Thirdly she phrased it as a riddle using all of the clues

Fourthly, when people lie, it's always smartest to stick closer to the truth. So he used Orion as a last name.

I'm sure you know who it is.

Lastly, the person she was talking too knew him well enough to guess right off of the bat!

Here it is. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 10:

Bella took everything with a kind of ease that I had never seen before. When I had told her that a dark wizard was after me she just looked at me calmly and said, "Wow, you're luck really is as bad as mine." We both looked at each other and laughed. Once we stopped giggling I told her I wasn't going to let her get into this mess.

"You are my friend. Besides, being away from Edward…" A look of pain crossed her face. She shook her head and Edward drew her closer.

"Being away from Edward is not an option for me. I can't function without him." They were such a cute couple. I couldn't decide whether or not I should be awing or be nauseated. I settled for a little of both.

"You should go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is one of the best and I know for a fact it will accept you. "

"Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a seven year school for witches and wizards. Most students get their letters at 11. Actually, you're supposed to get it. We are the only wizards/witches in Hogwarts history to get a letter later than the age of twelve."

"See, I knew you were special." Edward gave Bella a peck on the cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Edward, I'm just a freak."

"You're boyfriend can read minds and you think _you're _a freak."

"Didn't we have this conversation a year ago?"

"More or less, yes."

"Then you know how it ends?" She stared in his eyes.

"Yes I do." She ended up kissing

I cleared my throat. "Ahem!" They both pulled away and looked in my direction. Bella was blushing a very bright shade of red.

"It most certainly didn't end like that."

"I like this ending better."

"This is what I get trying to have a conversation with a couple. They end up snogging in the middle of it." Edward looked embarrassed too. He looked away for a second.

"Now, as I was saying, I think Hogwarts would be the best place for you to be."

"Tell me about it."

"Well…" I ran my fingers through my hair as I was thinking. What could I reveal to her without spoiling the experience. Alice came into the room and plopped down on the seat next to me and plopped down next to me on the couch just before I began speaking.

"Hogwarts was founded around a thousand years ago by Salazar Slytherin , Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The founders were all friends, but there was one conflict that would threaten their friendship. Who they would admit into the school."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked.

"Plenty. It showed their principles. Griffindor wanted to let in the most courageous, Ravenclaw-the most intelligent and Cunning, Hufflepuff took the most loyal and the students that couldn't fit into the other houses, and Salazar Slytherin wanted to take in ambitious students. However, there was one other thing…" I shook my head and sighed. This was the cause of so much pain. "You must understand that this was a thousand years ago, before we went into hiding. People were much more aware then. Slytherin did not want to accept muggleborns. He was afraid that there families would try to hurt the rest of the students. The other founders disagreed with this and it caused a rift between them. At least, that's what Hogwarts A History says. Over the years the rift grew bigger. They set up a house system named after them. And they charmed a hat –you know, the stereotypical black pointy hat? That's it. It's kind of creepy, but cool. It reads your mind to decide what house to put you in."

"Hm. It's not that weird." Emmett said from behind me. I turned around and saw all of the Cullens behind me, listening intently.

"Coming from a sparkly vampire with a mind reading vampire brother, that's not saying much."

Jasper was chuckling behind. I shifted in my seat a bit and got back to the explanations.

"There's a room known as the great hall. It's where all of the meals are served and all of the school wide assemblies are held. It's…" I struggled to find a word for it. "Magnificent. The ceiling changes to reflect the weather and floating candles hover above our heads.. The place is huge! There are long tables spanning the width of the hall. The tables are sectioned off into houses. Houses generally eat together, although I think it's an option to eat at another table. It's rarely done. The tables are piled up with amazing food made by hous elves. House elves acted as servants in old wizarding households. They were offered freedom and pay before taking the job, but all-well, ok, not all of them. There is one elf who actually accepted. "

"The main subjects are transfiguration, charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts (or DADA for short), and potions. All of them are exactly what they sound like. Potions can best be compared to chemistry, I think. Although, I should probably warn you that if you tell any pure blood wizard that they will deny it until their dying breath.", I smiled. Wizards could be so odd at times. What's so wrong with comparing wizards to muggles?

"If you like, I could teach you a little bit. Just until we leave for Hogwarts."

"When are we leaving, by the way?" Bella asked while looking at Alice.

"Don't look at me. You know what I can do is based off of decisions. No one's made the decision yet. And to answer your first answer Elena, we would love too!" She jumped up and hugged me.

Alright. Let's begin. "My trunk is here with me. I pulled the trunk out of my pocket. They looked at me like I had gone crazy. Their eyes were directed at the trunk.

"Great. Why must you always choose the crazy ones?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I'm not crazy. And that's not a toy. Fine. Here's your first lesson on magic." I paused.

"Lesson 1: Keep an open mind and retain your sense of logic, but don't let it cripple you. This isn't a toy chest. It's real trunk. I've shrunken it until it became pocket size."

I took out my wand and un-shrunk it. "It's a little too advanced to start out with. Now let's see…where are those first year text books?" I murmured while digging through two years worth of stuff and six grade levels of text books. By stuff, I meant old candy wrappers and old, crumpled up homework sheets.

Either way, about fifteen minutes and several small piles later I finally found my first year books.

"Since you don't have your own wand you will have to take turn using my mine. However, you should know that the 'wand chooses the wizard' (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone), to quote Ollivander, the wand maker. My wand won't work as well yours.

" 'The wand chooses the wizard?'" Carlisle seemed confused.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happens. I think it has something to do with it matching your magical core. Your wand is in tune with your magic. Actually, to be fair, you don't necessarily need a wand to practice magic, but having one to channel the magic makes it easier. "

"Really?"

"Yes Bella. As you advance in your studies you'll learn silent and wandless magic. But for now, why don't we start at the beginning. Here's what you be learning. You'll be learning charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and potions. You will learn both the theory and practical wand waving, and we'll focus and potion theory. I need to save my ingredients for an emergency. I will also tell you what I know about wizarding culture. Since I don't have a lot of time-"

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. As I was saying, Monday's we can go over charms and transfiguration and Wednesday can go over DADA and potions. I'll just give you a light back ground on wizarding culture. Each session will be an hour because we are short on time and a dark wizard is targeting me, and therefore you. You will be expected to study everyday because we are lacking time. Bella." I turned to her. "I'm aware that, as human, you don't have as much time as the Cullens, so I'll make the lengths of homework reasonable."

"You sound like a teacher." I glared at Emmett.

"Emmett, magic is serious. If they want me to teach them magic, then I will. We're all in danger so right now I don't have to tiptoe around the subject."

"She is right. When we said we wanted her to teach us, we meant it. We didn't know it would be so disciplined. We just thought we would learn a few spells here and there."

"Sorry. I guess I did get a bit carried away." Suddenly found the coaster in front of me fascinating."

"I want to learn, and you're right, we are in danger and I want to be able to defend myself and it really couldn't hurt for us to get ahead."

"Bella's right."

I smiled. Both of them wore determined looks. "Alright. So, is this schedule more agreeable to you?"

"Yes." Both Alice and Bella said it at the same time. Ok girls, let's start now.

1hr later:

I was exhausted. Alice asked so many questions and it had been a long day. Looking up at the clock, I gave a sigh of relief when it was time to end lessons. We had gotten a lot done. I taught them how to turn a match into a needle and wingardium leviosa as well as taught them how to use a quill. Carlisle laughed at this and said that he hadn't seen a quill in a couple of centuries. (to which I retorted that wizards embrace tradition and that he was one to talk, considering the fact that he's a five century old vampire who actually remembers using one in _muggle _society )

"Okay. That's it for today's lessons. You've all done really well. Now I want you to write me a two foot-um that would be like what? Two pages? Anyway, I would like and essay explaining in detail how the wingardium leviosa spell works, how you cast it, and practical application in everyday life."

"How are we going to find the time to do this? I already two other essays due!" Hm. I thought I was going easy on them!

"Bella, I thought I was going easy on you! On any given day I'd be given multiple essays several feet in length. The longest one so far was ten feet of parchment. I'm not letting up! I've survived several death eater attacks with a basic magical knowledge. It takes your opponent by surprise. I want you to master these spells. Class dismissed. Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have pressing matters to attend to."

She looked at Alice strangly and asked her, "What conversation?"

I got my laptop out of my bag and collapsed on the couch. I opened it and googled Hogwarts chatroom because I couldn't remember the web address. I clicked on it and logged in.

_Ravenclaw14 has just entered the chat room. _

_I saw Marauder'sSon17 had already logged on. _

_Once again I started off saying __Hello. _

_He said,__ "Hello" _

_I couldn't help but ask, "__Who are you?" _

_Marauder'sSon17__ replied by saying, "Nobody important. Besides, isn't that the point of having a screen name?" _

_I just decided to say it. "__You're Harry Potter aren't you" _

_Marauder'sSon17 denied it. Or that's what it sounded like.__ "What makes you say that?" _

_"__That's exactly the sort of thing you would say. You know, about being 'nobody important'." I wanted to roll my eyes. _

_Marauder'sSon17__ finally admitted that he was Harry Potter. "Yeah. I am." _

_I reassured him that I wouldn't tell anyone.__ "It's okay. I won't tell anyone." _

_Marauder'sSon17 said thank you._

_"__Now I have a question. Someone has asked me to solve a riddle and the answer is the name of a person. Will you help me."_

_He said, "__I'll try." _

_I gave him the riddle. "__This person is famous, but not in a way I'd expect. He was in the newspaper during your third year, Orion is in his name somewhere-or I think it is, at least. , and he hinted towards the fact that he was a troublemaker as a Student at Hogwarts. Who is he? _

_He was angry. Mad doesn't even begin to cover it. "__How dare you disrespect his memory!" _

_"__What?" I was startled. _

_"__My Godfather." _

_I was suprised. "__Sirius Black? I'm sorry Harry to put salt in old wounds, but believe it or not, I think this is important. Thank you. I'm logging off now." _

_Ravenclaw14 is exiting the chat room. _

"That was informative." I muttered to myself.

"So it seems our teacher is an imposter."


	11. The Grim

Author's Note: Thanks for reading DAT! I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

I would like to thank DGM fan and Hidden Traces for their reviews.

**Post Author's Note**: I should warn you that this chapter and the last were hard to write. I plan on rewriting how she found out later, if I can think of a better way. For now, here was her reasoning:

_The first part _was the clues he gave her.

_The second _was going online. ' said that he was famouse in a different way and that he had been on the daily prophet in their third year. So a hogwarts student who is old enough should remember.

_Secondly, _she knows the person she talked to well enough to guess who she was speaking to online.

_Thirdly _she phrased it as a riddle using all of the clues

_Fourthly_, when people lie, it's always smartest to stick closer to the truth. So he used Orion as a last name.

I'm sure you know who it is.

_Lastly_, the person she was talking too knew him well enough to guess right off of the bat!

Disclaimer: Just in case you've forgotten, My name is neither JKR or SM and I do Not own Harry Potter or Twilight and anything associated with them. I do own Elena, her parents, and Danielle Kashoale. That's it- for now.

* * *

Diary,

I know that Mr. Orion is really Sirius Black. Why does this not bode well? This should be good news, but…something is wrong. Why couldn't he tell me who he really was? Why would he go through all of that trouble to hide it?

I have decided that I think that deatheaters were looking for something, but what? We're all in danger. I'd have to be an idiot not to notice it. What can we do? What can I do? Most importantly, will I be able to do it when the time comes? The thought of coming back hurts, but the idea of not coming back hurts just as badly. What's more, I don't know if I can stay away…

Today I've seen something horrid-something that I cannot bring myself to write because, that would mean acknowledging that such a thing is possible. Oh Merlin. What do I do? My world is falling down around me and I don't know what to do anymore. Diary, things keep getting worse and worse. It seems the more light is shed on a situation, the darker the shadow becomes.

-Elena Rosley

* * *

There comes a time when everyone has to make a choice. A choice that could change their whole life. For me, it was now. Right now I could either choose to run and hide, or fight, risking everything. It's more than just that. How I will I handle it? I want to cave under the stress now, but I won't. Because I'm a Ravenclaw with the heart of Gryffindor, to use McGonagall's wording, and I am strong.

This morning I had decided to confront 'Mr. Orion' about his identity. Why does that sound so odd? All of the way to school I was fighting the butterflies in my stomach. I always get nervous while confronting people. Sometimes my shyness could be so annoying! Oh well. I know what I have to do.

I walked into his room to find him sitting with his feet on the desk, and starting at his attendance book. He looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"You missed your detention. I should probably double it."

"I thought you said it wasn't detention."

"It wasn't, not really. But I do have to keep up appearances, don't I?"

"Sorry about that." I looked down guiltily. "There was a family emergency. A deatheater attacked my parents and ransacked our house."

"Deatheaters? I thought the war was over?"

"It is. Or at least, it's supposed to be. Lucius Malfoy greeted me at my home personally."

His expression, which had been slowly darkening ever since the mention of death eaters had turned positively shadowed.

"What was Malfoy doing in your house?"

"I don't know. I think he was looking for something. But could we have that a wizard would want. Almost everything in my house is muggle."

"Almost?"

"I have a few wizarding books and magical pictures." I left out the poster of Victor Krum. It was kind of embarrassing to admit that I have it.

"This isn't good."

"I figured that out." I deadpanned.

After looking pensive for a second he suddenly let the subject go. "At any rate, you're forgiven. Now, why on earth would a student show up in my class…" He looked up at his watch. "Half an hour early. It's not that exiting is it?"

Suddenly I had realized that I had almost forgotten what I had came there for.

"Oh! There is a reason I came here." Smirking, I said "Alright Mr. Stiltskin, I've figured out your name."

"What did you just call me?"

"Never mind. It's a reference to a muggle fairy tale. The point is, I know your name."  
He actually looked surprised. Did he really have that little confidence in my research ability? He made it sound like it would be easy!

"Alright then. Tell me."

"You're Sirius Black, ex con extraordinaire."

Once again, he looked surprised. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Ex con?"

"You were given a full pardon right after you died. You didn't know?" Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"I've been out of contact with the wizarding world for a while."

"Mr. Black, something has been bothering me. Why go through all of this? Why hide it? I'm sure Harry would be overjoyed to hear that you're alive!"

"How long do I have?"

"Another 20 minutes."

He patted the seat in front of the computer closest to his desk. I sat down. "It's kind of a long story. Do you know what happened to me?"

"Yeah. You were pushed through a veil in the department of mysteries."

"It's a passage between the realms of the living and the dead. They-and don't bother asking who 'they' are because I have no idea-told me that it wasn't my time yet. They let me go, under the agreement that I had to let them take away my name as a payment to make sure that I didn't do something to mess up fate. Some say a name gives one power. Perhaps it does. That could be why they wanted my name so badly. They told me to go into hiding until someone from the wizarding world that I knew, or have met-if not officially, guessed my name, effectively 'giving' me my name back."

"Wait, does that mean that you still have to go back into hiding because you and I haven't met before." He smiled.

"We have. Or rather, you met a furry, black, grim-like dog named snuffles. Same difference really. Either way, it's enough to set me free."

"That was you?"

"Yes. I'm a rather handsome dog aren't I?"

"You're rather cocky for a teacher aren't you?"

"I'm a black. Cocky is my middle name. Actually, it's Orion. But you get the point."

After thinking for a moment, I asked, "Wait. If Orion is in your name, how come you could go by it? Can you reveal yourself to the world not that you have your name back?"

"Nobody actually knows my middle name. And besides, it's not my last name. To answer your second question, yes I can. But I'm going to have to be careful about it. The Press can be a bit unstable."

This time I was the one to look up at the clock. "Ten minutes until class starts. I should probably leave you to your planning."

"Wait. You said you'd help me."

"You're the teacher, not me."

"I can give your detention for back talking a teacher."

"Try reading the text book."

He sighed. "Maybe I should have taken that job as the librarian."

"Fine. I'll help you. Luckily for your I did a paper on this when I was in the eighth grade. I won second place." As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the pride from my voice. It was the only thing I had won.

"Ok. Let's go through the text book quickly. Look for the bold words and elaborate…"

"Where do I start?"

I smacked my hand against my forehead. "They'll hate you for this, but why don't you just review the first half of the chapter and take notes on the other two. Next time, research what you need to do."

"Maybe _you _should be teaching this class, not me."

"Nope. Well, if you were to give me extra credit for it to teach for the block…"

"Done!"

* * *

I walked up to the board, nervous. What was I thinking? 'You were pitying the poor wizard who has no idea what he's doing' you thought. Oh yeah. I watched as the class came in. Everyone stared- except for that one kid who was doodling.

After the bell rang I cleared my throat. "Quiet everybody." Everyone one looked stunned. Wow. _I_ was stunned. -or should I say Sirius? Whatever name I call him by, he walked up to the front of the class.

"Good morning! I will not be teaching today. Elena will be teaching class today for extra credit. Be sure to listen to her, because I will also be in the room. I'll be at my desk."Then he walked over to his desk and sit down. Gulping, I began.

"As we already know from last class, during the education came to a stand- still. Why did this happen? Besides what have already discussed, many Greek and Roman works were lost to fires and war. Others, were lost to time. What little was left were taught in monasteries. Literacy was low. Sometimes even Lords were illiterate. This meant that people also knew very little about math or science. How did they explain their problems?" I took most of that from my paper.

The girl with the wavy brown hair raised her hand. " They used superstitions to explain things."

I nodded my head in recognition. "That's right. What they couldn't explain by religion, they explained using superstition. For example, the hooting of an owl at the beginning of a journey, particularly at night, meant bad luck. And in parts of Ireland, pixies were blamed for things that went wrong. Now read the next two sections of the book take notes." That ought to keep them busy for a while.

I sat down at my own desk, waiting for class to end. Something was going to happen today. I just knew it. Then again, lately it seems as if something happens to me every day.

* * *

I was right. Something did happen. It was my worst nightmare come true. Second block of the day, I was in English, reading _The Epic of Gilgamesh _when the guidance counselor walked into the room

"Miss Turner?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see Elena Rosley."

"Of course."

I looked at Jasper and Alice, who were setting next to me class, in confusion. What was this about? I looked at Alice who in turn looked at me apologetically. This couldn't be good.

We walked to the guidance office in silence. She lead me into her office.

"Please sit down." I noticed that she placed a box of tissues near bye.

"What is it?"

After hesitating for a moment, she began. "Elena. I don't know how to tell you this…" Oh no. Please, anything but that!

"You're parents…they're dead."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! Another cliffie. Please don't kill me. Someone said that they wanted to progress with the plot, and now we are. Anyway, I am finishing this as I am at home, sick. I think this is my first sick day since I was seven! So I thought I would finish. I hope you like it! Hopefully my explanation for Sirius's reappearance was alright. I tried to be unique. This chapter's a little short because I felt like this confrontation needed its own chapter. Please review.

-lillyflower's revenge


	12. Interlude:Through the Cullen's Eyes

Author's Note: Hi guys! I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on DAT. It's been hard to do with school work and all. An update is coming up very soon! I have around two pages left to type. Now I just need to figure out what to put in them! To try to make up for it, you get two choices.

1)I update now and give you what I have.

2)You wait a few days for the other two pages.

Now, also to make up for lack of updates, is this little fictlet on different opinions of Bella:

Jasper pov:

I'm not sure what to think of her. She seems like a fascinating person. I've never met a witch before. I was surprised to find out that she is seer with similar abilities to Alice. Is magic the true manifestion of the gifts that are magnified when we are turned? Now that I think about it, she almost reminds me of Bella, who, interestingly enough, is a witch.

Are all witches clumsy? Why isn't her scent as tempting as a regular human's? Not that I'm complaining. It's slightly easier for me to be around her than Bella. Is it because she's higher up on the food chain(figuratively speaking)? Elena makes an good teacher and has a rather interesting past. There's something about the way she's carrying herself that tells me that I'm not the only one who's known war, even without knowing what she has only recently told us.

Alice:

Elena is so much fun to be around! She doesn't mind shopping and wasn't fazed at all when we told that we are vampires! Finding out she was witch surprised me much more than she was to find out what we are.

Something about her reminds me of Jasper. I wonder what it is. Maybe it has to do with her past.

Rose:

She annoys me. Why can't she see how lucky she is? Elena has everything-she has a future. Who does she think she is to risk all of that?

Emmett:

Elena's awesome! Nothings scared her off yet-not even me beating her 34 times in row at Super Smash Brothers! She's hilarious-it's like having a second Bella around-only she's got some claws! I'd like watch her fight someone else-that would be wicked!

She worries me though, how does she think she's going to stop the next dark lord virtually on her own?

Edward:

Elena Rosley has a very complicated mind. She's always thinking about several things at once. She's always worrying about something. I think she's very aware at how fragile the peace that she's been living in for the past few months is.

Its fascinating learning about what witches and wizards can do. Even being a vampire I never would've considered the possibility that they could exist. There's one thing that I've noticed that no one else does, she's always analyzing her situation.

Carlisle:

Could she really be Danielle's descendent? What are the odds? The poor child has suffered greatly. In a way she reminds me of Jasper. I'm not sure why, though. Actually, she reminds me of everyone in the family, at least a bit. She wants to protect everyone, even at her own expense, much like Bella when James was threat. She's compassionate, like Esme, and Every bit as Intelligent as Edward and Jasper, and still has a slightly immature side that she shows with Emmett. Yet, she still acts as an adult, rather than the child she should be. Few eighteen year olds in this time and place are as mature as she is. Bella is the exception, to rule.

Esme:

When I found out that she is a witch I'll admit that I was shocked. But why should it matter to me? As long as she poses no threat to family it doesn't poor dear, she's been through so much. Now there's a dark wizard after her… I can tell that she is under a great amount of stress. I wish that there was something we could do to help…

Author's Note: I hope that you can forgive me for lack of updates. Hopefully this will make up for it until I get a response or I decide to put up the next chapter-whichever comes first. (I may finish earlier than expected. Who knows? Please let me know what you'd like? The question is on the author's note at the top. Please review!

-lillyflower's revenge


	13. Chap 12: Bleak circumstances

Author's Note: Hello dearest readers. How are you? I'm currently typing this at 11:38 pm. I'm tired. But I can't sleep. Be warned that by this time of night my typing get's really bad. Ok, one more thing, I would also like to remind you that you never know what ideas may come about at night. Keeping that in mind, please read and enjoy!

* * *

I was horrified. How could I let this happen? All though I wish that I could say that their deaths came as a surprise to me, but I can't. The Death Eaters or whatever in Merlin's name they are calling themselves these days had been after us. There was just one thing that hadn't made sense. It seemed clear to me that they came to look for something, not with the intention of killing, although I had no doubt that they could the need arise.

While I was thinking all of this, I think she thought that I had gone into shock because I must have been staring out into space. The Counselor put her hand on my shoulder, pity glittering in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Until now I had refused to meet her eyes. But now, I had no choice.

"How did they…" My voice trailed off, cracking slightly. The older woman knitted her eyebrows.

"That's the strange part. There's no sign of murder or heart attack. We know there wasn't a physical attack." I nodded my head. That sounded about right. If they were killed by the Avadakedavra their deaths would've been quick and painless, as well as having none of the typical signs of murder because it's, well, magic. There's no entrance wound or exit wound, not even a sign of a heart attack. That means that my parent's deaths will inevitably go down as unsolved, if not as some sort of an unknown illness.

"Was there…" I paused, trying to figure out how to describe the dark mark to muggles. " A green hologram?"

"Do you know who could have done this?" Quick, Elena, lie, I thought.

"Oh. Well…there this gang in Britain. They are very dangerous. When they kill someone, they know how to hide any clues on the cause of death. After a murder they leave their mark-a green hologram- over the sight. Unfortunately, that's the extent of what anyone knows about them. What I don't understand is why they're targeting me? Why did they have to kill my parents? WHY!" The last two sentences had slipped out. I did know why they were targeting me, but dang it! My parents did nothing wrong. My eyes began filling with tears that I did not want to fall.

The counselor put her hand on my shoulder, ignoring my outburst. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you." My voice was strained from grief.

"Is there anyone I can call?" I thought for a moment. I had never had any close muggle friends, except for Leila, Katherine, and Raven-all of which had stopped speaking to me when I told them I was going abroad to a boarding school without them. My Dad's brother is who knows where, and my Mom is an only child. Dad's parents died a month before I was born in an accident. Mom's Grandpa died when I was six, and grandma is currently in a nursing home where she can get the medical care that she needs. So who to call? Then I got it.

"I'm currently staying at the Cullen's anyway. Maybe I could call them and see if they'll let me stay until I can figure something wrong." Like whether or not I should go back to Britain and get a job in Hogsmead or in Diagon Alley. After all, there I'm technically of age…

"Ok. Well, sit tight dear while I get them on the phone. It almost disturbed me that she didn't even have to ask which Cullen family I was referring to. This place was just way too small." Something about her was seriously annoying. Maybe it was her pity that was driving me insane! I hate it when people pity me.

I was totally unprepared for the conversation that would follow when she walked back into the room, wearing that same expression of pity.

"Mrs. Cullen was out, so I contacted Dr. Cullen at the hospital. I told him about your situation." She held the phone away from her face to tell me this. It didn't matter to me, because I knew that he's be able to hear the conversation anyway. She handed the phone to me.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Alright." It was a lie, but that's what you're supposed to do. The way I see it, you have two options when something like this happens. You either fall to pieces or lie and say that you're alright. I refuse to fall to pieces, so I have to pretend it's alright.

"Elena, I you are more than welcome to stay with us. We consider you a friend, and we'd like to help you in any way that we can." I was touched. What would I do without them? Would I even be alive without them? Chances are that if I had gone back home there would be another Death Eater waiting for me.

"Um….thanks. That would be nice."

"Alright. I'll come pick you up from school. You should avoid as much stress as possible. I'll need to examine you to make sure that you're going into shock. I'll be there in ten." What? The hospital is twenty minutes away! Then I remembered that it's a vampire we're talking about. Vampire driving usually is scary. Their driving is more scary than they are! Not that they're all that scary to begin with. Well, maybe Alice and Emmett. Have you seen that girl on a shopping spree? That's scary. I suppose from a distance Emmett's muscles would be enough to scare some people. That's about it, though.

"Thanks. I'll be ready by then."

"Alright then, good bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up.

"Ok then dear, I'll notify the secretary. You go on back to class and pick up your things. Here's a note to show your teacher." I accepted it with a nod and left.

Each step I took on the marble floors of the hallway echoed. Their echoes were the only sound in the hallway, which surprised me. There were no people ditching class, or even teachers running off to copy some papers. The complete and utter silence matched my own feelings of loneliness.

When at last I had entered the classroom the noise in the room stopped and all eyes were on me.

I walked up to the teacher, no longer able to keep the tears from showing in my eyes. Telling my teacher was like admitting that it actually happened. That this wasn't the horrible nightmare that I so wished it was. Because if it was, all I would have to do is wake up.

"I'm leaving early today."

"Can I see a note?" I nodded, not wanting to say it in front of the whole class and showed him the note.

Unfortunately, despite my hopes of keeping it quiet for the day were in vain.

"I'm sorry about the loss of you parents." I noticed that the teacher said it so loudly-what's she trying to do, cause a scene?

All I could do was mutter, "Thanks.", and attempt to maneuver my way around the room to my desk (which happened to be in the back) without making eye contact. I failed, unfortunately, because I tripped over someone's backpack. I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. Why did I have to do that just then?

A hand shot up and helped me up. It was Jasper, ever the gentleman, who had helped me up. Thank goodness it was him instead of some other poor soul because I would've dragged them down with me when I discovered that right ankle didn't support me. Only I could hurt my ankle tripping over a book-bag. (Sigh)

"Are you alright Elena?" In the blink of an eye Alice was in front of me.

"I think I've twisted my ankle." Good thing Carlisle was going to pick me up soon. While he was checking me for signs of going into a state of shock he could also check out my ankle.

Both Alice and Jasper helped me. Not that it was necessary, either one of them could've picked me up and carried me all of the way home, but I suppose they were doing it for show. It was embarrassing for me, actually. To be an 18 year old who needed to be almost carried out of a room is embarrassing.

I was relieved when Carlisle arrived. I had been waiting in the office with the rest of the Cullens, who had gotten permission to leave school with me to support me (although how much of it was about having an excuse to get away from school I don't know).

I attempted to stand up from the chair I had been sitting in. Big mistake. It hurt like crazy! Jasper was up in a flash-figuratively speaking, of course.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"What happened? It's been fifteen minutes since I've last talked to you and you've already injured yourself. Between you, Bella, and the hospital I've had the most work I've had in years!" Carlisle chuckled. He took me from jasper and helped me walk to the car. "Once we get back to the house I'll take a look at your ankle. I always keep some things at the house just in case. I'll have Edward and Emmett get the rest of your things."

The rest of the way home was silent. What was there to say? I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I just wanted my parents alive-and I knew that that was about as likely as Snape washing his hair. I let out a quiet chuckle at this thought. Maybe I shouldn't disrespect the dead like that but it's just too much fun making fun of Snape.

Rose and Alice were staring at me oddly. "Nothing." Was my response to their stares.

The next several hours were a blur. I remember Esme comforting me, Carlisle checking my ankle, the boys coming back with my stuff, and crying in the spare bedroom-which had been converted into my bedroom.

The funeral is mostly a blank for me. I do know that the Cullens were to thank for the funeral. All I remember is standing at the top of a grassy hill in the wind and crying out in an unbalanced mixture of grief and despair. They gave me my space. The next day I resolved to move forward and find my parents murderer and I had no doubt that he was associated with the dark lord.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the short note and long wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I've never written a scene like this. I hate writing chapters that revolve around death. They're so hard. But alas, it must be done! I hope you still enjoyed it. Now that this is out of the way, I think updates will be coming more frequently. Please don't leave me! I beg your forgiveness. If you're still with me, please give me a review! I beg you!

-lillyflower's revenge


	14. A preview of later in the story and AN

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm very very very very sorry for the lack of updates. I've had trouble writing this chapter and the one before that because I'm not very good at writing those kind scenes. I am trying to get the next chapter out by tomorrow. About half of it is written so today and tomorrow I'm going to write the next chapter then I shall post it. Please let me know if you are still here. I would like to know if I'm actually writing to people or if I'm writing to air here. Please don't give up on me!

-lillyflower's revenge

To make up for it, here is sneak peak for later on in the story.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts:

"No. It can't be-" Minerva's voice was filled with shock.

"But it is. I always knew that boy was trouble. "Moody growled.

"Boy, he's hardly a boy. Since when has he ever been trouble? He was a star student!"

"A bit like the second dark lord, you'd say?" He leaned forward towards her desk.

"Well, not exactly. The dark lord always had a bit more of an affinity towards the dark arts. Perhaps you have been fighting dark wizards for too long, Mr. Moody. You're attempting to make something out of nothing, as my students would like to say. Nothing in his past hinted towards anything of the sort and you are well aware of the fact. Let us face the facts. Nobody ever saw even the slightest hint!" Minerva argued in his disbelief.

"Exactly, nobody ever _saw_ it. That does not mean that it isn't there. Would you perhaps say that he had a bit of a lust for power?"

"What's the point of discussing this now?"

"We need to know his motivations, because then we can predict what he is going to do next. Just leave this to the professionals."

"Perhaps you are right Mr. Moody. After all, you were so _successful _the first time."

"He was immortal!"

"No. He was simply difficult to kill. He infiltrated the ministry, despite the presence of aurors. Is that a testament to the strength of the auror department? Perhaps Harry could whip it into shape…

Author's Note: Thus ends the preview. What did you think? Please hang on there for just a little bit longer. Thanks!

-lillyflower's revenge


	15. Memories and things unsaid

Author's Note: I'm very sorry about lack of updates. This was a difficult chapter to write and I had writer's block. Not to mention homework made it hard to find time. I won't hold you back any longer. So without further do,

Chapter 13: Memories and Things Unsaid

I spent the day after the funeral going through my parent's possessions. There were piles of photo albums, my mother's jewelry which I had inherited, the quilt my mother had made when she was going through her sewing phase, and some books. Among those books I found a diary. After only a moment of closer inspection, I saw my mother's name. A feeling of guilt was nagging at me. I was reading my mother's diary. 'But she's dead.' a voice in my head whispered. A could feel a frown coloring my face. 'It's okay. Read it.' I obeyed, even though hearing voices in my head is probably a sign of insanity. Gently, I pushed back the cover.

August 1, 2007

This is only one of my diaries I've had since girlhood, and I sense that it will be my last. Why? What is this sinking feeling I have? Maybe it's just paranoia. After all, that's what Mother's are good at aren't they?

Today I've heard some shocking news. My daughter is a…witch. How is this possible? Witches don't exist. Ah…who am I kidding? I know I am lying to myself. A white bearded man came and explained the situation. He was quite kind, but I became a little bit worried when we found out his idea of an explanation was levitating the couch with me still on it.

I worry for Elena. She's going off into a world Harold and I know nothing about. What if she gets hurt? What if the other children are mean to her. Oh, listen to me. I'm sounding like my mother. It's funny, but as a kid I swore that would never happen. As a mother I can only think of what if…

I skipped to the middle.

June 4, 2008

Today Elena's headmaster had died. She wrote to me, explaining about a dark wizard named Voldemort who rose to power was rising and his follower-a teacher had murdered the headmaster. Elena says that we're all in terrible danger. If a time ever comes in a parent's life when they no longer know how to protect their children, this is it.

Never in a million years would I have thought that things would have turned out like this…

Once again I skipped more pages, this time picking a random page. It turned out to be from when I was on the run.

November 19, 2008

When Elena told me that she felt that it's best that we part ways I didn't know what to think. What do you say in this situation? After she explained that she was doing it to protect us it hit me like a brick. My baby girl is all grown up. Despite her intentions I wanted nothing more than to say UNDER MY DEAD BODY.

After having read that I was curious to see what was written as her last entry. I had to know.

September 11, 2009

Today, on this day of grief, I'm going to die. Irony is cruel. I'm going to die exactly eight years after a tragic terrorist attack. Last night I had a dream. Harold had gotten a call about a work emergency and insisted on going to work. I followed him to convince him to come back before something happened. I did talk some sense into him but it was all in vain. A deatheater had materialized and killed us. This is too much to be a coincidence. Knowing what Elena can do I have no doubt of my fate. Despite knowing I will do it again if I have any chance of saving Harold.

Behind this page was a letter.

Elena,

I know that you will receive this after I do, so I'm penning this letter here. If you're reading this then I do not need to explain what has happened. And yes, I also know that you want an explanation right now for why I willingly walked into a trap. The answer is simple, or maybe it's the most complicated of all-love. I would gladly give up my life for those I love. You know I'd do the same for you.

As your mother I have one last request. Please be safe. If you ever feel as if you're about to let the water get above your head, don't be afraid to ask for help. I believe that you may have more friends than you realize. Now I must go. I love you sweet heart.

-Mom

With tears in my eyes I wrapped myself in my Mother's quilt, locked the door, curled up on my mattress, and cried.

Esme's POV:

The entire family is on edge. None of us can stand to hear her sobs. All of us know what she's going through, at least to some extent. When you are turned you are forced to leave behind everything that you have ever known-including all of our family. Edward, Alice, Rose, and I were all lucky enough to find a family not long after. Elena doesn't know that she has that. She must so very alone… I must do something.

Without a moment's hesitation I got up from my seat on the couch next to Carlisle and walked up the stairs. The winding stairs seemed to conform with Elena's misery because with each step the sobs got louder.

When I had reached the top of the stairs I walked down the hall to the room directly beside Edward's. After listening at the door and hearing more sobs I opened the door slowly-even by human standards-and knocked on the door frame.

"Can I come in?"

Elena looked up, than hid her face. "No. Go away!"

Ignoring her, I sat down at a corner of the bed and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

She hastily got up and wiped up her tears.

"Please, I don't want you pity."

I shook my head at her foolishness. I didn't pity her. I know what it's like to feel alone. I know what the crushing loneliness she feels is like. As look at her I feel as if I'm sharing her pain.

"I don't pity you. But I do know what it's like. I also know that being alone is the last thing you need. What you really need is someone to be there. I'd like to be that person. Please don't just think of me as your friend's Mom, think of me as a friend. Now talk."

In place of an explanation she handed me a diary. The name on it was Leila. Was this her Mother's diary?

"She knew. She _knew_ it was going to happen and she went anyway!"

"Did Alice see it?" If she had and never said anything I'm going to be very disappointed in her.

"No. She dreamed about it. First of all, if she dreamed about it there could have been others. I've spent all of these years thinking that I'm a freak and she's been having dreams! Secondly, why did she willingly walk to her death? Why didn't she just warn dad before?"

"Elena, I don't know your Mother's reasoning. But what I _do_ know is that she loved your father and she loved you. Perhaps she didn't think he'd listen. Do not blame yourself. And what is this about thinking that you're a freak?"

She fidgeted, showing her nervousness. I've been having dreams as longs I can remember. When I was little I didn't think much of it because they were about small things, like, you know, getting a new Barbie doll. Later on things started to happen that matched me dreams to a T. I had a dream when I was 11 that I was going to meet a girl with purple hair and dark green eyes named Leila. She became my best friend. Another day about a year later I dreamed that my cousin Riley was going to fall out of a tree and it happened that very afternoon. When I told people they thought I was crazy so I kept it to myself. Mom didn't exactly tell me that I was a freak, but said she thought I had an overactive imagination. The other kids used to tease me about it. 'Elena the Witch.' now it doesn't bother me because I really am a witch." It must have been difficult for her. She had a gift but no understanding family. It made me wonder what her Mother was thinking. Did she think it would protect her?

"I remember this one time when I was about eight…" (This is from Elena's pov at the time. So yes, she thinks and talks like an eight year old.)

_Flashback: _

"_Mommy!" Why is Suzie Lanes being so mean to me? What did I ever do to her? Why did she have to hit me? Now my face is all red and my nose is running and I where she punched me on my stomach really hurt. _

_She ran in and gave me a hug. Then she looked at me and started checking for scrapes and bruises. I'm pretty sure I had one on my cheek where she hit me. Mom looked mad. _

"_Ok sweetie, lets go home. Later on I'll call-" _

"_No! Then she'll just hate me more!" I could see that she was getting frustrated. _

"_Then what am I supposed to do? Can't just stand by and watch her hurt my baby!" Baby. I don't like when she calls me that. I'm not a baby! I'm a big kid!" _

_She smiled. "Of course you are sweetie. Now, let's go home shall we? When we get home I'll make you a nice hot cup of tea and give you one of the cookies I just finished making."_

"_Chocolate chip?" They're my favorite. _

"_Of course! How could I ever forget that my daughter loves chocolate chip?" I could hear the laugh in her voice. _

_We hadn't been in the car very long when asked, "What did you do too make her feel so angry?" _

"_Suzie said that Magic isn't real. It is Mom! I just know it! She called me a baby! I got kinda mad and called her a dummy." _

"_Elena!" Hearing her get mad at me gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. _

"_Well, she is a dummy! She wouldn't even stop for five seconds to think about whether or not it's really real. It is real, isn't it?" _

_We sat without speaking for what seemed like forever mom finally responded. "Magic is real in ways you can't see." _

_That doesn't make sense. "Magic is love. Magic is the little things, like watching a sunset or watching a plant grow. Magic is life." _

"_What about my dreams?" Why did I mention that? She'll think I'm a freak. _

"_Um…nothing." I sank back into my seat. _

"_What dreams Elena?" I know she's serious when she talks in that warning tone. The roar of the engine seemed to get louder with her voice as we started going after a stop light. _

"_Well...I had a dream that Suzie was going to punch me. She did! My dreams are real mom. I know I'm a freak, but it's true all the same!" There was another moment of brief silence. I could only hear the ticking noise of something my dad calls 'the blinkers'. _

"_It's just a coincidence sweetie. Your dreams are just that-dreams. No sugar for you so close to bed time!" Why does she sound nervous? _

"_Why won't you believe me?" _

"_I believe that you believe that they tell the future, but…that's nonsense. They're just dreams dear. Nothing more. Now, go upstairs and clean your room. I can't see the floor." Why won't she listen to me. _

"_Fine!" I ran up the stairs in a huff._

_End of flashback_

"Is it possible that she wanted to protect you? Maybe she thought that if she left you…unaware of your gifts you would be safer."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Elena admitted to me.

"I thought so." I looked her in the eyes and saw that the tears had stopped. I thought that perhaps her anger had quelled her tears.

"Elena, if you feel up it, come down stairs and I'll fix you something to eat. It's getting rather late. It's nearly 8:30." She blushed. Why?

"You don't have to go through all of that trouble." How kind of her to worry. She's always worrying about others. Can't she see that it's herself that she should be worrying about?

"Nonsense! I enjoy cooking! Unfortunately I don't have anyone to cook for except Bella. It's not that I don't enjoy cooking for her, but I don't get to do it very often. She'll eat anything I make for her. I'm sure I could cook grass and she'd sing it's praises to spare my feelings." She raised an eyebrow in jest.

"Not that I think you'd be rude." I said quickly.

"It's alright. I get it." I sat there, in front of the pantry pondering what to fix Elena. I saw that we have a box of craft macaroni and cheese. Human like that…don't they? I don't seem to recall ever eating it as a human, but times were different.

"How does macaroni and cheese sound to you."

"That sounds great. Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later the macaroni was done. (A/N: I actually have no idea how long Kraft takes to cook, I haven't had it since I was 9.)

She began eating and seemed to enjoy it. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Now eat." She did but started to tear up.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" She started to tear up.

"I can't help but think of t-t-them. Mom used to make this for me all of the time when I was little. Then she used to complain that she couldn't eat it because then she'd get fat and have to go on a diet that required her to give up chocolate as well as all of the other foods worth eating. It just wasn't worth it." There was nothing jovial about her laugh, but I think it was good for her all of the same.

"She loved chocolate…" Tears came down harder. One again she began to blush.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't feel sorry for myself and I wouldn't cry like this, but I can't do it." If I hadn't been a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear it. Without even thinking about it I drew her into a hug.

"it's okay." I hugged her.

"You're not alone."

"You're not alone." I whispered. "You have us."

_End of chapter _

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry about the lack of updates! This was yet another tough chapter. Next chapter will be much more light hearted. If you're here, please review. It would be nice to know whether or not I'm writing for someone other than myself. I would also like to know what you think. I've never written anything like this chapter. By the way, the flashback was originally meant to be mini fictlet separate from this chapter. What did you think?

-lillyflower's revenge


	16. 14:Bleak days in the eyes of a friend

Author's Note: Hi! I'm so very sorry about not updating. I just…I don't know what to write or how to write it. Don't worry, I'm not stopping DAT. I just have to write it sentence by sentence rather than page by page. It's kind of like painting a picture. You sit there staring at the canvas for an hour or two, and then draw a few lines or single part of the scene. Then over a period of time you add more and more-whatever you have the time and inspiration to write. That's exactly how DAT is for me. I have real life to deal with and because of school I have an easier time updating during the summer because I have school. I also have less time to think. I guess I'll have to start writing in resource…

The author's Note is divided into sections because this one is rather important.

* * *

For those of you that need to know where you are, here's a short summary of the story so far:

_Elena Rosley had started Forks high in an attempt to escape her past. Unfortunately it was a failed attempt because she meets the Cullens. Not long after she finds out that they're vampires and they find out she's witch. She makes friends with them. Elena finds out that there's something amiss in the wizarding world. Not long after she meets her new teacher, Mr. Orion and finds out that he's really Sirius Black. Her parents we attacked and killed two chapters ago. _

_That's about it. _

I hope that helps! I know that figuring out what has happened in a story after a long period of waiting is.

* * *

Now, as for this chapter, I thought it would be nice to see what's going on in the wizarding world, because, quite frankly, I had no idea either. I liked writing about Morgana. Morgana has more outgoing personality. I did run into some difficulties though. How do you write a George who doesn't like someone and has just lost his twin?

This chapter is happening during the last chapter. Elena hasn't told Morgana that her parents are dead yet. Despite it's title it's not exactly friendship centric.

I should warn you that I'll most likely go back and fix this chapter. I just wanted to get this one out to you now.

So now, here it is:

* * *

Chapter 14: Bleak Days in the Eyes of a Friend

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Scotland…_.

I stared out of the window of my little apartment in Hogsmead. I chose Hogsmead because it's close to the protection of Hogwarts and in a purely wizarding community. More and more previously closed shops were opening up everyday. It was peaceful. Its cheerful air was recovering. Children were running through the streets as if the war had never happened. 'But it did.' I thought. As long as I go out in disguise I'm safe.

But that doesn't change the reason for my disguise. All of this peace is merely a cover for something. We just don't know it yet. With a sigh, I thought, 'Just after we finished one war, we're about to enter another. Any idiot can see that. Well actually, Fudge couldn't, and neither could Scrimgeour or the latest head of the auror department, Quintus London. But then again, they were _special _idiots.' I grinned to herself. That sounds just like something George Weasley would say. Just because he never did like me, doesn't mean that I can't admire his skill in pranking and jokes.

'Why are they ignoring this? There's a very obvious pattern in the victims of the latest attack. Those attacks are about as much of an accident as Voldemort's victims. What else could he say, "Oops, sorry about that. My wand just so happened to have slipped at precisely the same time I decided to say Avadakedavra? 'My bad'?"(That's what Elena would say.) She wanted to punch somebody-and badly, something that she never had a tendency towards. What was the use when there were so many other ways of humiliating people? Not that she did it that often. It's not like she's Marietta Edgecombe or anything.

It was of no use. Of course punching someone wasn't going to do anything. Why must I be so useless? Why couldn't she help? Deciding that I was tired of standing up I sat down, propping up my elbows and resting my cheek in the palm of my hand. Suddenly I didn't feel as if I had the same amount of energy that I felt five minutes ago. Now it was replaced with restlessness and hopelessness. I haven't heard from Elena in days and last I heard her parents were targeted. I wanted to go somewhere and sulk. Wasn't I allowed even that small amount of comfort? My nagging conscience wouldn't let me. Growling in frustration, I tried in vain to concoct some plan. No, what I needed was someone else who could- someone without the same restrictions, someone who would listen to me and wasn't confined to a hiding place. Who? Then I realized, there was only one person for the job. Harry Potter. He would be their hope yet again. Now how to begin the letter…

_Dear Auror Potter, _No. That's not right. That's too impersonal. I'm appealing to an old friend.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _No, that' not right either. She crumpled up both sheets and began again.

_Dear Harry, _That's better.

_ How are you? How are things at Hogwarts? I hope you are doing well. I know things have been a bit hectic lately-more so for you because of the extra auror training you're imposing on yourself during your remainder of your time at Hogwarts. Learn to lighten up! _

_ Unfortunately, this piece of news will most definitely not help. I'm sure that you of all people ( or at least Hermione) have noticed the pattern. I know that the former Order of the Phoenix has urged us to go into hiding, but no one else sees the danger here. Soon it won't just be DA members that are in danger. _

_ I'm sure that you are familiar with the stupidity of the Ministry of magic. The auror department is in complete denial (again). Of course Minister Shackelbolt, though he doesn't want to, is willing to believe that another dark lord rising is a strong possibility. But, what use is that when the auror department isn't willing to act? Somebody has to. Harry, even if you aren't willing to act, I am. I just need to know how. Elena is in danger. Her parents have been attacked and are still alive, but how long will that last? She hasn't written to me in ages. Something's wrong and she's in danger. Please, I need your help. (That is the first and last time you will ever hear me beg). Your friend,_

_-Morgana _

As humiliating as this is, I know that I don't l have a choice. Before I could change my mind about the letter I tied it to my barn owl's leg and sent him off with a few words.

"Could you please take this to Harry? Get there as fast as you can. And please try to get along with Knightly (Harry's new Owl). I don't want to hear of any fights! Understand?" He perched on my shoulder and gave me a slight peck on the cheek before flying off.

With sudden inspiration I ran to Zonkos. Maybe they would have something that could come in handy one day. I browsed their shelves in wonder. I always love this shop. There are loads of small trinkets that have surprise reactions. One silver necklace was charmed to turn someone blue (someone tried to give one to me as a gag gift), exploding daisies, and tissues with temporary sticking charms. After fifteen minutes of browsing the wooden shelves located all around the less than crowded store I had determined that despite how amusing the various items in the store were nothing there could help me.

"Now what?" I wondered. Then I remembered. There was a certain prankster running joke shop. I'm sure he'd have something, considering his creativity. Maybe if I paid him extra he'd make something if he didn't currently have something of use.

With new enthusiasm I went home and put on my usual disguise for Diagon Alley. I changed my red hair to dark brown, straightened it, put on purple (a color I never wear),and used a glamour charm to get rid of my freckles and change my eye color to a chocolaty brown. After determining that I looked different enough to go unrecognized I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Seeing the shops being rebuilt and opening up again gave me hope. We'll persevere. Now let's just hope that it all doesn't crumble beneath our fingertips.

The shop was as bright as I imagined it would be. Huge shelves were lined with product. One sign was labeled puking pestelles-50% off with every purchase of nosebleed Nougat." Nose bleed Nougats… those brought back the memories…several Ravenclaws were using them to get out of Dates. They were banned by Filch in our sixth year-ensuring that the candies would be a roaring success. They still are pretty popular with Hogwarts students. (I may have used them on occasion to get out of a transfiguration test or two).

"Ok, Elena, enough distractions, I need to find-"

"Looking for me?" George came out of nowhere.

"Um, yes, actually. I am. I was wondering if we could go somewhere to talk in private.

"Ok Elena."

"How did you know?" He gave a small smile.

"Hasn't anyone told you that talking to yourself is a bad habit? Anyone could hear you. Now, what are _you _doing in my shop?" His cheerfulness was gone, replaced by a polight, restrained expression that looked really odd coming from him.

"That was what I wanted to talk to you about. You know I wouldn't come here all of all places if I wasn't…ugh…desperate." I hated using words like that to describe myself.

Both of his eyebrows rose in suprise. "Alright, come on back. My assistant will take over from here."

He led me to a room behind a scarlet curtain. Ah, Gryffindor pride. I was wondering when I'd come across it.

After motioning to a chair in front of his desk he sat behind it with both feet resting on top of the desk.

"What can I do for you?"

Swallowing my pride, I began to speak. "You know that something wrong with the wizarding world."

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Of course he knew. His brother Percy had gone missing over the summer.

"The auror department isn't willing to do anything about it. That's how things got so bad during the wars with V-Voldemort. More and more DA members are disappearing. We need to stop this now, before they start attacking more people." He nodded. Of course he knew who they are, although neither of us wanted to say it. "If they won't, we need to. Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we are running out of time. Elena has already been targeted. No one has been hurt, but how long can that last? She wrote to me recently, and told me that she came home from the muggle high school she's been attending to find Lucius Malfoy standing in her living room."

"Why did you come to me?"

"I've already written to Harry. I was wondering if you had something that would give us little advantage in a tight spot. We need to prepare. Hopefully Harry and Hermione will think of something. But until then, I preparing to take a little trip to where Elena lives."

"Why should I help you? I don't exactly like you, you know."

With a sigh, I conceded that there was truth to that fact. "You're right. You have absolutely no reason to help me except for the fact we both have one common interest." Once again he raised an eyebrow. What is it with him and raising eyebrows? The bright orange, red, and purple room didn't suite the look of seriousness that was so rare on the Weasley twin's face.

After being reminded that he had a twin, I felt a stab of pain shoot through my chest. The war. The war had hurt so many people. The war is why families are without parents, siblings, cousins, or friends. It's why Elena had left, why Neville and Harry are without parents. I cursed that stupid war. The one that I suspected had something to do with our current predicament.

"We have a common interest. We both care about helping people. Neither of us want a third war in our lifetimes and we have friends to care about. You know, the Weasley's aren't the only ones who care about Harry or Hermione." Now I knew I was beginning to babble. Luckily, George stopped me before I could go into full-babble world.

"You have compelling argument. And how could I say no to that face? Actually, no, I shouldn't have said that, because I could say no quite easily to a cute face. I grew up with _Ginny._" We both laughed. "I think I have something that'll help you. But you have to promise to take me along when you have a plan." I nodded in agreement and he vanished almost as suddenly as he had appeared.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I've had a very hard time writing lately. It seems that the further I get into school, the harder it is for me to write. Once again, I'd like to remind you that I am not quitting this. Hopefully a month or so isn't _too _bad a wait. Please let me know if you're there and what you think! Sorry about the short chapter. Please read an review.

-lillyflower's revenge


	17. Peering into the Future

Author's note: I'm not giving up on DAT! But, I am very disappointed by lack of reviewers. Maybe if you review I'll update faster. *hint hint*

Here is a preview of the next chapter:

"_I just sat there staring out into space until I heard a crash. Looking down I noticed that there was suddenly an Emmett sized hole in the wall." _

Perhaps you'd like just one more little taste?

"_That evening we turned on the fireplace and sat around the fire. It was the kind of cozy scene you only see in pictures. I sat cross-legged on a cushion, Alice and Jasper were on the couch as well. They were probable laughing at some inside joke. Carlisle sat on the loveseat reading some medical journal and Esme was in a chair next to him, chatting with Edward and Bella who were on the couch in front of Rose and Emmett were there. They were sitting on the floor. Rose rested her head on his shoulder as they were reading a car magazine. _

_Of course, it was ruined when a small brown owl swooped into the house. It was Knightly. How did he get in here? What am I doing just thinking about how the owl got in here? That's not the point. The point is, I've got another letter from Morgana, and something's telling me it's not good news. After groaning and sagging my shoulders in defeat I slowly opened the letter. Why do things always have to go from bad to worse?"_

If you want to read the whole thing (or at least more than this) then please review!

-lillyflower's revenge


	18. Chap15:Highs and Lows and Great Suprises

Author's Note: Sorry you guys for the horrible lack of updates. I'm not on hiatus! Thanks for all of your support. Although, I'm not happy with the lack of updates! I'll make this chapter good to make up for it. I'm getting better at writing(at least I _think_ I am). Sorry guys. I've had first semester exams and stuff going on. Now I'm sick and writing this. Hopefully it'll be good enough to make up for lack of updates?

Warning: This chapter has lots of angst and general cliché/cheesiness towards the end. It'll be over next chapter. Next chapter will be a lot…happier. In order to make the story more realistic there had to some angst and depression after her family died. It's not like she's Voldy!

Chapter 14:

"I'm" *sniffle* "Sorry. I promised I wouldn't do this. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry." I whispered. "I understand. It's perfectly normal.

The whole situation was so embarrassing for me. Here I was sitting in the kitchen crying over macaroni and cheese in my friend's kitchen. Pathetic. Que sera sera. What happens happens. Time to move on. I know that I sound cold, but what else can I do? The dark wizards that killed my parents are on the loose and I can't afford to breakdown now. All she did was look at me understandingly, but that was enough. She left me to my silence as she began cleaning the kitchen(which she refused to let me help her with) I just sat there staring out into space. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment when she looked at me with such understanding. I dealt with it the way I normally did. For a few minutes I simply stared out into space.

That is, I just sat there staring out into space until I heard a crash. Looking down I noticed that there was suddenly an Emmett sized hole in the wall.

"What in Merlin's name…?"

Esme glared at them and sighed, wearing an expression that told me that told me this kind of thing happens all of the time around here." Upon seeing his mother's anger Emmett bowed his head in shame and looked towards the wall. You could see across clear across the living room where Edward was shaking his head. There were paint chips all of the floor and much larger chunks of wall surrounded the area too. It looked like something off of tv.

"Sorry. Jasper and I got a little carried away. He challenged me and, well…it's his fault!"

"Jasper?" Apparently she was just as surprised as I was. Jasper just didn't seem like the type …

"I'm not the one who went crashing through a wall!"

"You were the one who challenged me!" Was it just me

Jasper sighed in exasperation. "I was referring to the video game that _you_ made me play in the first place! All I said was 'You can't beat me in fight!' You crashed into that wall entirely of your free will."

"How was I supposed to know? You never actually specified!" And I though this family was normal. Hah! That's a lie if I've ever seen one. I never thought of an adjective even remotely related to normal to describe the Cullen Family. Still, only in this family would that sort of comment cause such chaos…

Carlisle just so happened to get home from at the exact moment Emmett was beginning to speak. To his credit, he kept his cool. He looked took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and asked, "Do even need to ask?"

Instead of speaking, we all shook our heads. I didn't want to speak. I felt as if it was a moment that I wasn't meant to be witnessing, something private. That must be why parents take their children away from company before reprimanding them.

"Jasper, please don't forget how easily Emmett gets riled. And Emmett-" He sighed. "Please try to remember that you are not four. You need to realize how your actions affect others-like your mother. Do you realize how many times in the past six months we've had to repair one of the walls in this house?" Everyone was silent. Queue the crickets.

"Twelve times. That means we've had to repair the walls at least twice a month! This time _you _will be in charge of fixing it." With that, he got up and walked into his office. I could hear the door slam even though it was at the far end of the hallway.

Esme and Edward looked at me with pity. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Despite all appearances he's really innocuous." Edward simply shook his head. Typical brothers.

"I do love my sons, but sometimes they can be a handful. You'd think that over a few decades of existence they'd improve. Apparently they don't." Esme couldn't help but smile. Before I had been questioning what their relationships were. How could such a family exist without the bonds that come from a biological family? Now I realize, they really are a family in the truest sense of the word. You don't need blood. It was foolish of me to think otherwise. No. All you need is love (to quote a song). They really are her children. I've seen my mom wear a similar expression. Molly Weasley wears a similar expression 75% of the time. Consider who her children are…

Eying the hole in the wall I was reminded of something my mother used to always say. Wincing, I still gave my statement. "Maybe it's a guy thing. Mom used to always say that whether they're four or forty they never change."

"She was a wise woman." Carlisle agreed as he walked in.

I looked up. Apparently I had been staring at feet and hadn't realized it. "I thought you had fled to avoid the damage?"

"Actually, I fled to avoid saying something I shouldn't. You heard that conversation didn't you?"

"Yes." The color rose to my cheeks. It was embarrassing to be a witness to a conversation like that between someone else and their parent.

"Then I don't think I need to explain any further."

I gave short laugh that was only partially devoid of humor. "No, you don't. I've accidentally been in earshot of several similar conversations. I went to school for a while with two twins-Fred and George. They were the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen! They were always being yelled at or reprimanded for one thing or another. Their sister told me that when they were growing up they'd always hear random explosions coming from their rooms…" They always made me laugh, even if we weren't good friends. For some reason they didn't like me. I wonder why…Oh wait, that's right. Morgana was in Slytherin… that would be right. She was only in Slytherin because she didn't want to disappoint her parents. (both of which were neutral Slytherins that really didn't care what house she was in as long as it wasn't Griffindor.)

"They sound like Emmett. Of course, the noises aren't explosions so much as physical impact on my poor furniture."

"I think that they'd get along very well! I'd hate to think of those two meeting. I love Emmett, and Fred and George are fun to be around, but the three of them together…" A shiver at the chaos that would ensue because of them meeting escaped.

"Oh, sorry Elena, but Elena and I have an errand to run." What errand could those two have together. Why did Jasper look surprised for a second? Maybe I was just imagining it.

"Look at the time! I promised I'd help cover for someone at work…" This is weird. Why's everyone leaving? Maybe it's just my year on the run making me paranoid…Yeah. That must be it.

That left Edward and Jasper and I because Bella is currently in La Push visiting a friend and Edward went with Esme. They're probably hunting. I noticed the way Edward said _friend_. '_Someone's_ jealous… ' I couldn't help but think in a sing song voice. A feeling of envy rose up in my chest. What right does Edward have to be jealous when the one he loves is right here in Forks and he has a family that's alive (you know what I mean). I have none of that. The only people left that I care about and care about me are in Britain. There's an ocean between us, and it seems to be getting bigger by the day .

******I considered ending it here, but thought it was cruel because of the gap between updates.******

I spent the next couple of hours upstairs. This time it wasn't because of the agony I felt (and am still feeling) because of my parents, it was because of loneliness. Maybe there's something about being a teenager that makes angst and misery a requirement. That must be it. I wonder how the Cullens do it. I only have to be a teenager for another two years. They have to do it for an eternity. I wonder if it got better for them after a while.

"Yes." I was startled at hearing a voice so suddenly and jumped a little bit in the place I was sitting on my bed. Had I been speaking out loud.

Of course Jasper thought that was funny. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not that bad."I turned my nose up in pride.

"Of course not." What's with the patronizing tone? 'Vampires…'I grumbled in my head.

"Is there any particular reason you're here, or did you come just to annoy me?" Immediately I regretted those words. If Jasper was offended by them he didn't show it.

"I heard what you were saying. Did you not realize that you were talking out loud?" When I shook my head no he nodded in confirmation to my answer. "I thought not. It's normal for someone in your particular situation to feel that way. It get better. You'll still miss your family, but you find ways to deal with it and accept it. Sometimes loneliness comes with the package. At least you have friends who care about you, even if they are across the ocean. And for the record, the teenage mindset is mostly gone in all of us-exept for Emmett. I think that's just his personality." Jasper smiled.

"How do you know-oh, never mind. You're a vampire who happens to be an empath. Of course you know."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" At first I was hesitant about sharing what I was feeling. I did that with Esme already once today and it ended in a minor breakdown. I'd rather not go there again. Then I started to feel so comfortable with Jasper I just started spilling _everything_.

"I don't know how to deal with this. All of my current friends are wizards in Britain and I'm not mentally prepared to go back. Everyone else is dead and gone."

"Look at me." I looked up, but not into his eyes.

"You have friends here. We've only known you for a short amount of time, but you remind us-all of us-of, well, us. You're already like a sister to everyone. You're one of us. After all, us non-existent people have to stick together, right?" He was right. I guess there are certain shared experiences that create bonds between people.

"Thanks Jasper!" Suddenly Jasper straightened. Elena, stay in here for the next I don't know…15 minutes? Or I'll hand you over to Alice.

"Ok…?" What's going on? Should I be worried? I'm not sure if I like surprises…

15 minutes later…

"You can come down now!" Alice yelled. I came down stairs to find the entire Cullen famil-even Bella- standing in their 'dining room' around a cake' and gorgeous party decorations. The main colors were blue and bronze. And there was sparkles and confetti covering the hard wood floors and the glossy wooden table. How did they know Ravenclaw colors?

Carlisle stepped towards me. "We wanted to have a celebration to welcome you officially."

"She's here. She'll come inside in about 30 seconds. Make it fast Carlisle." Alice said urgently.

"We have surprise for you."

She walked in.

"Morgana?" By that point I was very confused. What was going on? She had cut her long, golden hair into a graduated bob. The longest part of her hair was towards her face so that's where she had a long green streak in her hair. She was wearing a skirt. It wasn't quite a mini skirt, but it showed her knees. Normally she looked like a proper pureblood (even if she didn't always act like one).

"We've been planning the party for a couple of days when Morgana approached me at the hospital. She said that she was a friend of yours from Britain and was looking for you. Naturally I thought it would be best to tell you about her presence at the party."

I was shocked to find her here, standing in front of me in Forks of all places! "What are you doing here? And what's with the makeover."She almost looked upset. It was only then that I realized how that must have sounded.

"Not that you don't look awesome, because you do. It's just different. Normally you wear robes and I don't think you've ever died your hair. I don't think you've ever worn it this short. That's all."

The offended look was replaced by one of humor. "Oh, that's it. I realized that something was wrong after the letter you sent me. I didn't even know that your parents were killed. I'm sorry by the way." Her expression darkened. "Afterwards I decided to come here in case you needed me. The war's over and I don't really care for the role of the proper pureblood daughter, I thought I'd try to blend in more with typical muggle teenagers. Have I got it right?"

"Definatley. You've got it down girl!"

"Is that muggle for yes?"

"That's muggle for yes, you look wicked! I'm proud of you." We both smiled. I had forgotten how good it felt to be around your best friend-your sister in all but blood.

"Now that the introductions are over…who wants cake?" Esme pulled a cake knife seemingly out of thin air.

Later that night: After Bella Morgana and I ate cake and we all chatted, updating each other on the situation and questioned various aspects on wizard and muggle life and interests. Rose turned on music and insane dancing broke out.

Afterwards all of the humans in the room were exhausted, so we turned on the fireplace and sat around the fire. It was the kind of cozy scene you only see in pictures. Morgana cross-legged on a cushion while I was sitting on the arm of the chair talking to her; Alice and Jasper were on the couch as well. They were probable laughing at some inside joke. Carlisle sat on the loveseat reading some medical journal and Esme was in a chair next to him, chatting with Edward and Bella who were on the couch in front of Rose and Emmett was there. They were sitting on the floor. Rose rested her head on his shoulder as they were reading a car magazine.

Of course, it was ruined when a small brown owl swooped into the house. It was Knightly. How did he get in here? Isn't Morgana right here? What am I doing just thinking about how the owl got in here? That's not the point. The point is, I've got another letter, and something's telling me it's not good news. After groaning and sagging my shoulders in defeat I slowly opened the letter. Why do things always have to go from bad to worse?"

Author's Note: Here we are. I hope this is a good chapter. Please review DAT. I want to know what you think and where I should go with this. Any input is welcome, EXEPT FOR FLAMES. Thanks for any and all reviews/favorites. You all rock!

-Lillyflower's revenge


	19. Morgana's story

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the lack of updates! School has left me time to do very little other than eat, sleep, go to school, do homework, and study. Isn't school just wonderful? Hopefully you'll like this chapter. For some reason would not let me access my stories from my profile.

-lillyflower's revenge

As both an extra and an explanation, read this."

I woke up at 2:15 am to find a snowy white owl pecking on my window pane. What was Hedwig doing here? The owl didn't seem to have the patience to sit and wait for me to finish my musings. Instead she went up to me and pecked me once or twice, then looked at me expectantly. Gently, I petted the owl and relieved her of her burden. Well, it couldn't have been much of burden because all it carried was a small note. It didn't make sense! It read…

_Dear Readers__, _

_I am not giving up on DAT. My school life lately has taken up most of my free time. I will continue to write it -I swear! Please forgive me for neglecting you for this long. Hopefully the new chapter will be up soon. Sincerely, _

_~Lilly _

Who is this Lilly person? Is she and author? How odd, Hedwig never delivers the wrong mail. Maybe I should write Harry…after I wake up again. With that thought I climbed into bed and had a dreams of a very regretful author claimed to be writing about…me.

_Author's Note:_ I like this particular one. I'm sorry that I fooled you into thinking that this was part of the real chapter. Hopefully this explains enough. Here's the real chapter.

-lillyflower's revenge

"I think that'll be Harry." Anticipation showed in her eyes.

"Harry? What's he doing with your owl?" Once my pulse slowed down I was able to think rationally. "Does Harry know you're here?"

"Of course! He actually wanted to come to, but he's dealing with other important issues." Storm clouds seemed to roll across her face. She fidgeted then resettled, crossing her legs in a very lady like manner. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Well, let's hear it!" Emmett leaned forward-out of habit, I assume.

"Let's see…" The room went as silent as Flitwick's classroom after one of his horrible jokes, except for the ticking of the clock hung above the mantel.

_Dear Elena and Morgana, _

_Is it safe to assume that Morgana is with you? How are you doing? Have you been attacked recently? You should both know that the identity of the dark lord is still unknown. Hermione's working on it, but it could take a little while. _

_It seems like he has shown up out of nowhere. Elena, the American wizarding government has been receiving reports of scattered attacks. There's a trail-and it's heading your direction. Hermione says to tell that it's a good idea for you and Morgana to stay together. _

_Tell us if you find anything. _

_-Harry Potter. _

"Don't scare me like that Morganna!" I hissed at her.

"It's not my fault you completely overreacted!" She rolled her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? You know that the situation is becoming worse and worse by the moment!" I got up and started pacing in agitation. "You know that we aren't prepared for another dark lord, we're still recovering from the last one! If what I've heard is true, things must really be progressing quickly if he can get the death eaters to obey him and extend his reach to America!"

"Right now, he's only a minor threat."

Liar. The look I shot her got the point across.

"Ok, fine, you're partially correct. He is dangerous."

"Clearly." Suddenly she erupted into giggles. What in Merlin's…oh. I sounded just like Snape. Once she saw my horrified face she laughed harder. The Cullens (plus Bella) stared at me. Well, except for Jasper, who was laughing with us. I suspect that he was accidentally letting some of our emotions out and soon everybody was laughing-even Carlisle was chuckling. After Morgana and I sobered, so did he-and everyone else with him.

Jasper looked at Edward and asked, "What was that about?"

"Apparently Elena sounded like an old teacher. I couldn't get much else after that, because their thoughts were incoherent."

"What does he mean 'my thoughts were incoherent?", Wondered Morgana. Uh oh, she was starting to ask questions. To Edward's credit he played it cool.

"He's, um, uh…he's very perceptive-amazing at reading people! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a legitilmens. Quite sadly, that's impossible, because he's a muggle. It's a pity, really. He has so much potential…" Hopefully I managed to look suitably disappointed.

That seemed to pacify her-at least for the time being. "Oh, I get it. He's like Luna." Edward's mouth twitched at the image of her in my memory. I'm sure I know exactly what he was thinking-how could I possibly compare tall, handsome, sane, and vampire to her, my impossibly compassionate, slightly insane, and very human friend.

With a short laugh, I nodded my head. I really wanted to start cracking up. "Yeah, like Luna." Then I gave into my curiosity.

"So, now that you're settled in, I can now ask…what's the story?" She understood immediately, though the others looked confused.

"Do you all really want to know?"

"If you don't mind telling your story in front of them, then please tell us." Morgana nodded and began.

Morgana pov:

I'm not going to lie, I was terrified. I, a British Pureblood Witch, was going to have to blend in with muggles. Luckily Harry was willing to help me figure out how to look more like a muggle. He brought his girl friend Ginny Weasley along, who invited Hermione, who dragged Ron. Jokingly I commented that he brought half of the DA. Ginny and Hermione were the biggest help. Harry did occasionally give some input when he thought I had tried to pick out something apparently outlandish. It went something like this…

"I wouldn't wear that if I were you. You don't wear Ducks feet and bellbottom jeans…wait a minute. Where did you find those? This kind of store doesn't sell either of those! That kind of bellbottom jeans haven't been worn since the 1970s!"

"But Harry, these odd shoes are quite charming and I find the pants interesting!" He shook his head. "If you do you'll be noticed for sure. It's very easy to spot a wizard trying to look like a muggle because they don't know how to wear muggle clothes and then muggles notice. It can turn into a mess with the police on occasion." I sniffed indignantly.

"Fine, what kind of thing do you think I should wear?"

"Here, let me help you find some things." Hermione then proceeded to help me find something more suitable.

At first I wasn't really going to alter my appearance (besides clothing), but I decided I've had enough of my parents dictating the way I acted. Although my parents are neutral and better than some, they still raised me to act like a pureblood. I love my parents, but I was sick of the rules and the balls and being forced to spend time around certain people because it was polite, not because I actually liked them. All I wanted was Freedom, and with each clip the scissors made I could feel my bindings falling away. As a tribute to my Slytherin pride I had them put in a long green streak going down the longest section of my new hairdo. What was it called? Ah yes, a graduated bob.

After I put on the skirt that Ginny had insisted I wear and the green shirt Hermione threw into the cart I left. At first I glanced around nervously. I felt too exposed in the clothing. The skirt was shorter than what I was used to and neckline was low. My fears mostly went away when I saw other girls wearing outfits far more skimpy than mine. I couldn't help but blush and look away when I saw some of them. Before I left Hermione Coached me and took me on a 'muggle tour' in which they introduced me to eckle-electricity, plugs, television, and computers.

Then I rode the…what was it called…Arp lane? Air lane…Oh wait, now I remember, it's called and airplane! The thought of riding in a metal box had scared me until I felt it take off. If I hadn't looked out of the window I wouldn't have known we were flying!

The town was easy enough to find, so the real work involved finding Elena. Actually, that wasn't hard either. It's a pretty small town. All I had to do was talk to a muggle healer because knowing her, she's broken something between moving here and now. The only question was how.

My question was answered sooner than I expected because I slipped in an attempt to dive out of the way of a car. The driver immediately got out of his car and walked towards me. He had a kind face, blond hair, and was curiously pale.

"Are you alright?" He bent down to take a better look at me.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. My leg just twinges a little." He frowned a little. Can I see it? I'm a doctor. I would like to know if I need to take you to a hospital." Gently, he laid two fingers on it and moved it down the lengh of my leg.

"They're broken. Let me take you to the hospital so you can get treated for it." I swallowed and followed him.

The place was huge and smelled very clean. All of the walls and floors were white. Were they really going to put me in that place? They put me in a wheeled chair and helped me onto a bed.

I was nervous. No offense, but I'd heard that muggle medicine was barbaric for most of my life, so I was very nervous. I had no idea how muggle healers, er, doctors, healed broken legs. As the doctor put that thing on my leg we chatted.

" I'm sorry that I almost hit you. I saw you coming but couldn't stop in time because of the rain."

"That's alright. It's not your fault. Elena must be rubbing off on me. Speaking of Elena, my friend Elena Rosley has moved here recently. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?"

"Why do ask?" He raised his eyebrows.

"She's very clumsy. I'm sure she has found her way here at one time or another. With her luck, I wouldn't be surprised if she were your most frequent patient." His response was a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm acquainted with her. She needed somewhere to stay after her parent's death, so she's staying with my family. Goodness knows we have plenty of space. How do you know Elena?"

"We went to school together."

"Does that mean that you share her…particular set of abilities?" What was he talking about? It took me a moment to realize what he meant.

"What exactly did she tell you."

"We know that she's not a muggle." From that moment on I knew I liked him. He was discreet and trustworthy. The way he used the word 'muggle' was a test to make sure he didn't reveal something he shouldn't.

"It's okay, I'm not a muggle either. If you know, you can't be a muggle, so what are you doing here?"

"I am a muggle, but my daughter has recently found out that's she's a witch."

"Well, in that case…can you discharge me? I have a potion with me that I could probably use to heal myself. This thing is driving me crazy."

"That would be acceptable if you would allow me to observe you afterwards, just in case."

"Alright."

"After my leg had healed he gave me a ride and here I am!"

Author's Note: How did I do? Writing about a witch thrown into the muggle world is a new experience to me. I tried to express the sense of strangeness and culture shock that Morgana must be feeling. Please let me know how you liked this.


	20. Shopping and Explanations

Author's Note: I apologize for the ridiculously long gap between updates. This chapter has been particularly stubborn. I'm still not completely satisfied, but this is the best I can do. This chapter is is made from beginnings of other chapters that I decided would work better in one chapter.

_**Important:**_ Here come the attempted explanations for some big questions. The reason that things don't make sense to the reader (like Alice suddenly becoming a witch) is because it doesn't make sense to Elena either.

-lillyflower's revenge

That night we all were curled up by the fire. Rose was on the biggest couch, resting her head on Emmett's shoulder as they were reading some car magazine. Alice and Jasper were also on the couch as well and Alice was having an animated conversation with Morgana and I while Jasper listened.

Morgana and I were sitting on chairs that we dragged into the room from the kitchen. .. Carlisle and Esme mostly listened to us talk to Alice, although occasionally they would interject their own questions. Bella and Edward had the small couch to themselves and were having a conversation of their own.

Once Alice was done bombarding us with questions Morgana and I went upstairs so that we could have privacy. The only one left in the house was Carlisle because the rest had gone hunting and they didn't want to leave us in here alone for fear another attack.

"What do muggles do in their spare time?" Morgana asked.

"The same thing as wizards, I guess. We hang out, listen to music, play games…only the games are way better and more complicated than gobstones. Of course, there's also sports…" What would she think of muggle sports. She's probably think that they were boring. How can you top a sport that involves flying on a broomstick and flying balls that are out to get you?

"Muggles have games?" She looked instantly horrified at her comment. She probably thought that she had offended me. "Oh merlin, I'm sorry, I know they do, it's just that sometimes I find myself slipping into the old pureblood belief system and-"

"Chill, it's fine. I understand that sometimes it's hard not to accept the things that we were taught to believe from childhood, and that you don't believe in that pureblood superiority nonsense."

Then Morgana did something that she rarely did-she hugged me. "I'm so lucky to have such an understanding friend! You always 'get me', as you like to say."

"You're learning quickly!" She was beginning to sound less like a proper pureblood, and more like a muggle teenager. I liked her as she was before, but I also approved of this change. I thought it was good for her. She needed some sort of outlet.

"Well, you know the saying, when in Rome..."

"Well, you certainly don't look like a Roman," I teased with a bit of a smirk on my face. She threw a pillow at me, which I caught and threw at her.

"No? I thought I blended in nicely."

"I was referring to the ancient Romans. If by Rome, you mean Forks, then yes, you look a…what do you call someone from Forks? A Forksinian? A Forksinite? Maybe they don't have name…"

"I was referring to muggles actually."

"Let's put it this way, if anyone from school saw you, they'd probably pass out…particularly the guys," I said with a wink. "Maybe I should have let Ginny and Hermione help me out with my-" Suddenly Alice ran into the room.  
"Thank you! You won't regret it." What? Both of us stared at her in shock. Did she really hear all of that?

"Hi Alice! What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Jasper tonight."

She sighed, presumably in disappointment. I wasn't sure if she said it for the affect or she really was disappointed."We decided to come back early because we couldn't find any good movies." I couldn't help but wonder if by movies she meant grizzly bears or they really did go to the movies after hunting.

Alice perked right back up. "I had gone back up to my room just in time to hear that you were jealous of Morgana's wardrobe…"

I sincerely hope that she doesn't mean what I think she does.

"If that's the case then I'm taking you…" Please don't say shopping, please don't say shopping. "…shopping." Drats! Why did she have to say shopping? Unlike Bella, I actually like shopping but she warned me that Alice could be very dangerous when she's shopping. But then again, this is coming from someone who doesn't like shopping…

Three hours and thirty-six bags later…

Morgana and I were both exhausted, and Jasper looked like he was suffering from severe emotional trauma. Not for Morgana and I, but on his own behalf. Alice had dragged him along. He was forced to carry all of the bags. When we offered to carry some, he politely refused. Alice had bought so much stuff that we had to go back to the car. It wouldn't look natural for Jasper to carry eighteen bags all over mall.

"Maybe we should take a break. They look exhausted." Jasper said, looking in our direction.

Alice had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot. Sometimes I get a bit carried away."

"A bit?" Morgana stared at Alice.

"I really should only buy eighteen bags worth of stuff, but…" Both of us humans smacked our foreheads in exasperation.

We found a bench and plopped down. At least Morgana and I did. Alice and Jasper sat down, but clearly didn't have the same need.

"How do you do this?" Morgana looked at Jasper in amazement. "You don't even look tired!"

"Practice." I felt for the poor guy.

"Ok girls, you'd better get your rest, because now we need to get Morgana a backpack and school supplies. You're going with us tomorrow." It wasn't a question, it was statement.

"I am?" All she had to do was look at us and we just knew that we were doomed.

"Ugh…" We all groaned.

"Can't we just go to the grocery store and pick something up?" She ignored the comment.

"Alright, break's over!"

An hour later:

At least that trip was pretty short. After an hour she had four binders, three notebooks, two folders, a pack of three black pens, a pack of blue pens, a TI 83 Calculator, a backpack, a pack of eight pencils, and sticky notes. She was set for a full year even though I doubted she was going to be here all that long.

Now that we're at home it was time to brief her on the basics.

"Pencils are erasable. Use them on assignments that you may make errors on." I held up the pack of pencils.

These are pens. I held up the pack of pens. " It might be a good idea to get used to using one these before-hand. That's what I had to do with quills."

"Where's the ink?" She inspected it, looking at it from every possible angle.

"The ink's inside. That's why you need several. When you run out of ink you throw the pen away. Pencils these days use a rock called graphite to make marks on paper. By the way, don't pull out parchment. That would look weird. Muggles haven't used parchments and quills for a while."

"Right." She nodded.

"The story is that you went to the same boarding school as me. Your favorite subject is Math. You decided to come here to comfort me after my parent's death

"All of that is true." She pointed out." She was right. At the very least we weren't exactly lying. Her favorite subject was Arithmacy and Hogwarts was a boarding school.

"That's the point. Stay as close to the truth as possible without giving too much away."

"I'm a Slytherin. I was to skirt around questions."

"I'm warning you now, cafeteria food is nowhere as good as Hogwarts food because muggles don't have house elves. Try to stay near me in case you have questions. Got it?"

Morgana just sat there staring at me patiently. "You done? Look, thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I may be a witch but I'm not incompetent. I did my research before I came here so that I could blend in as a muggle. Now, I'm exhausted. I just wanna go to bed." Suddenly I let our a yawn. I hadn't realized how tired I was.

"Me too. Good night!"

Morgana and I were up early. We just sat there for I don't know how long in silence drinking hot chocolate. Both of us were nervous. This was my first day back since my sister's death. It wasn't just that though. I had something on my mind. So many odd things were happening. Why is it that I found out that I was a witch so late? How-not just how-_why_ did Bella's and Alice's auras change before my eyes. That shouldn't be possible. It isn't possible…is it?

Morgana?"

"Yes?" We were alone for the night because the Cullens were out hunting and I wanted to take advantage of it to ask some questions.

"I've been wondering…"

"You've been thinking?" I playfully swatted her knee.

"Funny. Look, I've been wondering why I became a witch so late. You can't _not _a witch and then suddenly be one. I've been wondering the same thing about Alice and Bella."

"You know, I've been wondering that myself. You're more magical than I am. There's no way you couldn't have been discovered unless…"

"What?" I knew that face. She had an idea.

"There's two ways you wouldn't have been discovered. One is less likely than the other. It's pure guesswork, though but…"

"Tell me the least likely first," I prompted. I didn't care if it was a guess. A theory is better than nothing.

"Well, your magic could have been bound."

"And the other?"

"It's almost as unlikely. What if you've spent a lot of time around someone powerful. Maybe somehow the excess of magic helped you unlock some latent magical abilities. Just because muggles can't access their magic doesn't mean that they don't have as much of it as us, it just means they can't use it. It's stored somewhere deep inside of them. Think of your magic as being a bottle of butterbeer. The liquid is inside the bottle, but you can't access it until the lid is off. If they could access it they'd be wizards. The question is, who do you know from living as a muggle that was magical?"

"I don't know." We sat there in silence for a while as I was trying to think back to my childhood. Back to when I was really little. Did I know someone who did weird things? My family was normal with the exception of my Grandmother. Wait a minute, my Grandmother! That's it! She was the only who ever believed in my dreams. Suddenly it occurred to me-Mom. When Mom found out that day I remember seeing a brief flash of something in her eyes. She sounded almost panicked. Could it really be true?

"What is it?"

"Grandma and Mom! Grandma used to always talk to me about my dreams. When I told Mom she seemed almost panicked! Maybe I got if from them. But wait, what about Bella and Alice?"

"It could be my second theory."

"Maybe." What else could it be?

Both of us were completely stumped. That shouldn't be possible. You can't be a muggle and then turn into a witch out of the blue!

For a moment silence filed the house.

"Can I ask you something?" Morgana broke the silence.

"Am I allowed to make a corny joke about how you-"

"No."

I shrugged. "Sure, a Galleon for your thoughts?"

It took her a second to get the expression, but then she answered. "I don't know if I can do this." Morgana ran her fingers through her hair

"Do what?"

"Be a muggle. Go to this muggle school. Wait for another attack. Take your pick." This wasn't like Morgana. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. Normally she was always to confident.

I leaned forward in my chair to force her to look in my eyes. "Morgana, look at me! You're beautiful, smart, confident, and you have friends. So explain to me again how you think you won't be able to do this?"

"Because I'm with you," I said through a smirk.

"So modest," Morgana sarcastically remarked.

"Hey, I try to be a good friend."

Morgana smiled her first real smile of the evening. "I know. It's just so much." Then, her smile fell and faded into a grimace. You're right, I can do it, it just will be a little bit…akward."

"Not awkward. You're never awkward. You don't even have the ability to be awkward. As usual you'll handle the whole situation gracefully and laugh at yourself for being nervous."

I relaxed in my chair. Morgana tried, I think, but she still looked rigid-like she always did when she was nervous.

"Don't panic. You already understand a lot of muggle expressions, you walk like a muggle, and look like a muggle. Stick with me, Bella, or a Cullen and you'll be fine. As for waiting for another attack, you'd be doing the same thing whether you're here or at Hogwarts. Don't you remember the last war?"

"I hate waiting!"

"What kind of Slytherin are you!"

"The kind who's part Ravenclaw."

"You're a Slytherclaw!" I couldn't help but point that out.

"Yep!" "You however, are a _so___a Gryffinclaw!"

"Does that mean I want to defend everybody, but I always have a plan of action?" I smiled at my own joke because it reminded me of some of the common Hogwarts jokes.

"Yes. You're a Gryffindor with a brain." After a moment she shot up straight in her seat.

"Speaking of brainy Gryffindors, Hermione wants to know how you feel about coming back." I understood the real meaning behind the words and I addressed it.

"Honestly, I don't want to go back, it'll be hard. But, I've been doing a lot of reflecting lately. I can't run away from my problems. It was war, and I did what was necessary. Still, it will always haunt me."

"Don't make me quote my own letter!" She threatened.

"Just one more thing…"

"What?" Why was she so confused?

"We've covered everything under the sun! But yes, yes you may"

"Can I go to bed _before I collapse _ and hit my head on the kitchen table?"

"Let me think about that for a minute…"

"Elenaaaa!" Morgana said in a high pitched whine.

"Fine, I suppose I should hit the sack as well." That particular expression earned me an odd stare.

"Why would you hit a sack?"

"It's an expression. It means that I'm going to bed."

"Oh, well, good night!"


	21. IMPORTANT

Look guys, here's the deal. The reason updates are taking so long are as follows:

School (have a hard time eating, sleeping, doing homework, _and _writing.

Other things going on (other writing projects)

The last thing is really hard to say, but…I've been writing various versions of DAT since I was twelve, maybe thirteen, and I no longer like the plot anymore. I don't really like this particular story concept as much as I used to and as a result, I'm having a hard time writing. I'm not sure what to do. Should I keep writing for my (probably) non-existent readers? Should I give it up for adoption? Should I just leave it in its present state? Or should I just discontinue it?

It'll be hard to not write it because DAT is my Baby. I've never put so much time and effort into anything before, nor have I grown so attached to a single story. I'm hoping that I'll find a way to regain interest in the plot, or maybe a co-writer. If I can't…well, you have the list.

_Please send me a review telling me what you think I should do! If you would like to potentially be a co-writer, let me know. I'll keep you in mind. _

_Also let me know if you might consider adopting it. I don't have my mind set, but if I decide in a few weeks, or months to adopt it I'll contact you. _

To thank all of you, I'm going to try to slip back into Elena mode and give you something.

I've been doing well haven't I? I've been hiding it, this nagging feeling of fear. It's there, it's always present. Going back…seeing Morgana…it's hard. I've been dreaming about that wretched night. Despite the nostalgia that surrounded memories of the order meetings, it's drowned out by other, darker memories.

The terrifying rush of battle, that dangerous thrill that comes from killing an opponent and the knowledge that I'd live another few minutes and had prolonged the inevitable-they were all as clear as day. So were the screams of the students as they watched their friends and families die-screams that people like me had caused. For a while it all seemed so distant. Apparently, according the psychology books I've read, Morgana was my trigger.

Morgana can never find out-she'd never forgive herself. As usual it was time to suck it up and deal with it.

A strange bird had flown through the bedroom window (which I now leave open when ever it's sunny.

The handwriting was chicken scratch-it looked like a boy's handwriting.

It only had two words, but it said paragraphs.

They're here.

-S.B.

How could I not have realized that my attempts at running would all be for nothing? There was a deatheater in our midst-and I'd find it.


	22. Blending in

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've been busy editing and polishing previously written chapters (which should be up in a few days). I hope that you go back in the story and read them because I did make some minor changes (including taking out the part about Carlisle's relationship with an ancestor of Elena).

Because it has been a while here's a quick summary of the story thus far:

Elena found out that she was a witch when she was fifteen and joined the DA. She sided with Harry and fought during the final battle, but couldn't deal with the consequences of her actions. So, she left for Forks where she met the Cullens and find out that they're vampires and Alice and Bella suddenly became witches. Former Death Eaters attack and kill her parents, leaving her with no one to stay with but the Cullens. Morgana arrived and together they try to blend and find out what was behind Alice and Bella suddenly becoming witches and how to overcome Elena's past and find a way to defeat whatever evil was rising.

Enjoy!

-lillyflower's revenge

Here it is!

Morning came too soon. When Alice knocked on Elena's bedroom door Elena jumped off of her bed, startled. She had been woken from a deep, but unsatisfying sleep.

"Don't make me come in there!" She threatened. For a moment Elena wondered why exactly Alice was threatening her.

She sounded irritated. "Before you ask, you are going to school. If you and Morgana are going to be properly prepared you're going to have to get up now!"

Elena wondered briefly if she should even bother trying to protest. When she heard Alice's huff of frustration Elena sighed and resigned herself to morning of torture at the hands of Alice Cullen.

It wasn't that bad, actually. All Alice did was pick out an outfit and apply some makeup because she said that Elena needed something to highlight the color of her eyes and the tone of her skin. After she had finished harassing her with makeup she moved onto Morgana.

Alice wouldn't let her in her room while she worked on Morgana, but Morgana was stunning! Her normally wavy hair had been straightened again (she had never bothered to re-straighten it after her arrival) and her grey eyes had been highlighted with a light blue eye shadow. Alice hardly had to do anything else, because Morgana already used charms to make herself look flawless…like she needed a charm for that! It's got to be a pureblood thing!

Morgana nervously looked down. "Can we please get this over with?" Wow. She honestly looked nervous. Normally she never let fear show-that alone told Elena just how terrified she really was.

In comforting gesture she put her arm around her best friend. "Relax; it'll be easier than Divination!"

"But I Just make stuff up for Divination."

With a cheeky grin Elena agreed, "Exactly." Only people who actually _tried_ failed the class. If _Ron, _who had the foresight of a seven year old, could do well, the class must be easy.

Alice came down stairs with her Vera Bradley bag (which was apparently, _in_ this season-not that I care) and began barking orders in a toy poodle sort of way.

"Jasper, you're riding with Emmett and Rose and you two," she pointed at us, "Will be riding with me."

To my surprise Rosalie didn't protest to Jasper invading her time alone with Emmett. All she said was, "Whatever," and headed towards her car.

"Catch you later!"Emmett waved and followed Rosalie. Edward had already left to pick up Bella so Esme was the one who saw us to the door.

"Have a good day! Don't forget your money for lunch!" She reminded Morgana and I in a motherly fashion.

But wait, what lunch money? Morgana and Elena didn't need money. Elena's parents had left her enough money to get by and Morgana was rich so… "Thanks Esme, but that's not-"

"Of course it is." Did she just scoff? Since when did Esme scoff? She gave us a look that made it clear that she would not take no for an answer.

Morgana flashed her a smile. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"You are very welcome." She smiled before walking inside.

The ride to school was surprisingly smooth. There were no panic attacks on the part of either of the two girls, although they were a little worried when they saw Alice's smile in the mirror.

"You don't suppose she knows something we don't?" Morgana whispered Elena's ear.

"When it comes to Alice, it's _always_ safe to assume she knows something we don't." She whispered back.

That comment earned a questioning look, but Morgana bit her tongue. The expression of worry grew as her eyes widened and she gulped. "That can't be good. What if I don't blend in? Or what if I accidentally let off a burst of accidental magic and ruin the whole thing? What if…"

"Oh, quit being such a chicken Morgana!" I taunted her teasingly. The joke was lost on Morgana, who just stood there blinking cluelessly.

"What do you mean by 'don't be a chicken'?' She shook her head and muttered, "Muggles are so weird…"

Sometimes it's annoying when your insults lose their affect because of a communication issue (like translating from Muggle to Wizard and vice versa).

"Calling you a chicken is like a Slytherin calling someone a…," What was an adequate comparison? "It's like a Slytherin calling someone a Hufflepuff." Understanding dawned on her face.

"Oh, you were calling me a coward! Wait a minute; I'm most certainly not a coward!"

"You're brave…for a snake. It did take some major guts to disguise yourself as one of them." It was probably best for them to get out of the habit of saying 'Muggle.'

Morgana scoffed, "The Art of deception does not intimidate me-it's something that Slytherins learn at a young age." She did have a point. If you're ever in a room full of Slytherins things get very creepy very fast-everything has double meanings. Asking someone to pass you a book could have twelve different meanings, or it could actually mean to pass the book. You never know. It's not so bad for a Ravenclaw- normally I'm good at picking up things like that-but for Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff it could a very dangerous. Double meanings aside, you never really know how honest they are because Slytherins, as a general rule, are excellent liars. Morgana would never lie to me though…right?

The walk into school reminded me of my first day. Everyone was staring at Morgana as we walked down the hallway. There were exited murmers surrounding us from all sides, and if you listened close enough you could hear them talking about the new girl. There were even occasional whistles as she walked down the hall. The only difference was the she had me with her to help fight off the crowds. Eric was the first one who dared to approach us. Like the first time he was holding his camera.

"Hey Elena! Can I get a picture of you and the new girl?" Without waiting for our permission he took a picture of us. "Hi, welcome to Forks new girl. I'm Eric Yorki and you are?"

"Morgana."

"Morgana? That's a really nice name. It'll look great in the year book! I was thinking I could have you two take a picture with Bella-you know, all three new students."

"But Bella's not new," I pointed out.

The smile on his face turned into a grin. "Three new students in two years? That's legendary!"

With great effort I was able to refrain from telling him to stop annoying me. "I'm sorry but we have stuff to do…you know…transfer student stuff." With that I gave her a hard tug into the next hallway. Of course Alice was waiting for us because she considered Morgana to be her new protégé-although I'm not exactly sure why.

"Where's Jasper, Rose, and Emmett?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, they're at their usual haunt-the court yard. Usually we don't arrive to school early, but when we do, we spend time there." We both smiled at the humor of using the word 'haunt' to describe the Cullens.

"Elena."Morgana tugged at my sleeve.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be giving me a tour?"

She was right. The Next twenty minutes was me guiding her through the marble halls lined with class rooms.

"That," I pointed inside of the room with lab stations and equipment lined in rows, "Is our chemistry room."

"Chemisty. Got it. I think I remember what that is…"

I gave her an encouraging smile while I was trying to think of a decent comparison… "It's about How things react with each other…sort of like potions. For instance, what happens when when a potion containing aconite touches silver?"

"It no longer works or, if they make contact long enough, spoils the potion and turns it into a poison."

"That's right. Chemistry is the science how things react with each other-like silver and aconite." The explanation was a bit simplistic, but it would do.

"How exiting!" Potions was her favorite subject. I thought that she'd feel more at home there than in the other subjects. It went on until we came to history class.

"This is our first period-history." Mr. Orion was sitting at his desk looking over essays. I knocked on the door frame. "Mr. Orion."

Startled, he looked up. "Hello Elena. Who's this?"

"Hello Pro-Mr. Orion. I'm Morgana Mason."

His eyebrows shot up. "She and I are friends from You-Know-Where."

"You're one of _The _Masons?" A mental alarm was clearly going through his head.

"She's a Slytherin, but not one of _them._"

"My parents were as neutral as they were able to be, although they were unhappy that I spent my time around people who supported Harry Potter."

Something in Mr. Orion seemed relieved and he visibly relaxed, stopping his firm grip on his pen and removing the hostility from his posture. He no longer looked like He was ready to fight.  
"You supported Harry?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm Mr. Orion."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Orion." After a moment her eyes widened in recognition. "You're Sirius Black! Why aren't you dead? And why are you going by Mr. Orion?"

'How did you know?"

She shrugged. "You're my third cousin once removed…I think." How did she know that? The Bell rang before either could say anything else.

This was going to be an interesting day.

Author's Note: Hello. I'm sorry about the short chapter…again. Please let me know what you think in a review.

-lillyflower's revenge


End file.
